The Legend of Zelda, Shadow of Link
by snakeBZH
Summary: La princesse Zelda a été enlevé. Alors que le seigneur Gadis, capitaine de la Garde Royale, veut la sauver, son neveu Link entre dans la Garde. Qui pourra sauver la princesse et mettre en échec l'ignoble Ganon?
1. Prologue

**AVANT-PROPOS : **Voici une petite fic inspiré par les jeux vidéo éponymes. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire.

**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA**

_SHADOW OF LINK_

Des éclats métalliques résonnaient, assourdissants, entre les parois d'un gouffre, vestige dit-on d'une antique bataille céleste et d'un coup d'épée donné par un dieu combattant. Les habitants de ce pays appelé Hyrule le nommaient : le Gouffre Maudit. Mais aujourd'hui, l'unique pont de bois qui l'enjambe est le théâtre d'un âpre combat. Le duel à mort opposait deux guerriers aussi différents que leur raison de se battre. L'un d'eux était de haute stature, sa peau d'une pâleur fantomatique contrastait avec ses cheveux et sa barbe noirs. Il portait une armure tout aussi sombre et ses yeux avaient la noirceur des ténèbres les plus insondable. Il maniait avec une extrême dextérité un cimeterre de métal noirci. Son âme elle-même devait être aussi noir que son apparence. Son adversaire était un jeune homme d'environ dix-sept ans aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus comme le ciel d'un jour d'été. Il portait une tunique d'un vert d'herbe luxuriante avec un couvre-chef assorti. Il tenait dans sa main droite une épée faite dans un acier lisse. Sa main gauche tenait un bouclier bleu portant des armoiries représentant un château et au dessus trois triangles d'or. Une autre épée attendait dans son fourreau dans le dos du jeune homme. Il avait aussi un carquois dont dépassaient un arc et une vingtaine de flèches.

Les coups pleuvaient mais le jeune guerrier semblait sur le point de céder. Il trébucha, posant un genou à terre. D'un moulinet de son cimeterre, le guerrier noir lui arracha son bouclier qui disparut dans les ténèbres du gouffre.

« Tu es vaincu, dit le guerrier noir. »

Le jeune homme se releva, empoignant plus fermement son épée.

« Tu ne veux pas abandonner. Je reconnais la le courage de ta famille. Soit. Tu vas donc mourir. »

Le guerrier noir frappa d'un grand coup circulaire. Le jeune homme le bloqua avec son épée mais le coup fut si violent qu'il bascula par-dessus le garde-fou. Alors qu'il tombait, il rengaina son épée et sortit son arc. Il encocha une flèche et tira. Surpris, le guerrier noir ne put éviter totalement la flèche qui lui entailla l'œil. Le jeune guerrier disparut dans ce gouffre dont on ignore s'il a un fond.

Le guerrier noir regarda vers le fond de son seul œil restant.

« Il était courageux et ne voulait pas mourir seul ce petit. »

Il ramassa le couvre-chef vert que le jeune homme avait perdu dans sa chute.

« Rien ne peut m'empêcher d'atteindre mon but. »


	2. Chapitre I La princesse disparue

**CHAPITRE I : LA PRINCESSE DISPARUE**

Quatre jours plus tôt.

L'effervescence régnait au palais royal d'Hyrule. Des hommes en arme couraient de tous les côtés sous les ordres d'un hommes portant une armure légère et une épée à sa hanche. Il avait une barbe et des cheveux gris.

« Fouillez partout ! criait-il. Dans les moindres recoins du palais ! »

Un autre homme, arborant une cicatrice sur sa joue droite et de longs cheveux noirs, courut jusqu'à lui :

« On a fouillé les écuries et les cuisines, dit-il. Elle n'y est pas.

-Continuez, lança l'homme à la barbe grise. Sortez du palais et ratissez les environs.

-A vos ordres, fit-il en s'éloignant.

-Seigneur Gadis, appela une des sentinelles du pont-levis. Cet homme souhaite voir le Roi. Il dit avoir un message concernant la princesse Zelda. »

Gadis alla voir qui était le messager. C'était un homme à la peau brunie portant un manteau blanc à capuche et un foulard sur le visage. Il n'avait pas d'arme, signe qu'il venait en paix. Gadis reconnut aussitôt ses vêtements, c'était un homme du Désert Eternel, un homme du peuple nomade Gerudo. Gadis savait donc que la princesse royale avait été enlevée et il savait par qui. Le gerudo s'inclina respectueusement devant Gadis.

« Trêve de politesse, coupa Gadis. Que veut ton maître ?

-Je dois délivrer mon message au Roi Tigen en personne, dit le messager.

-Fouillez-le.

-Je ne suis pas armé.

-Je n'ai aucune confiance en un subordonné de Ganon. »

Une fois fouillé, Gadis et quelques gardes escortèrent le messager jusqu'à la salle du trône. Le Roi Tigen siégeait sur un imposant trône d'or derrière lequel était dressé une draperie bleue royale brodée des armes d'Hyrule. Le Roi était un homme grand arborant une armure d'apparat étincelante. Aux côtés du roi se tenait un homme portant un sobre tenue de couleur jaune. C'était Sala, le Premier Conseiller du Roi, un homme sage et érudit. Le Roi ne paraissait pas en forme ce jour, Gadis savait qu'il s'inquiétait. Après tout, il était un père avant d'être un Roi, et sa fille avait disparu depuis la veille.

Gadis s'agenouilla respectueusement, imité par le messager.

« Votre majesté, dit Gadis, cet homme a un message à vous délivrer. Cela concerne la princesse Zelda.

-Qu'il parle, dit le Roi. »

Le gerudo releva la tête.

« Mon maître, le seigneur Ganon, retient votre fille.

-Ganon, grogna le Roi. Ce traître. Que veut-il ?

-Il souhaite que vous lui remettiez la Triforce.

-Quoi ? N'est-il pas fou ? Autant lui donner Hyrule et le monde sur un plateau !

-Si vous refusez, votre fille souffrira, puis mourra. »

Le Roi parut s'affaisser sur son trône. Sala s'approcha.

« Votre majesté, dit-il. Vous ne pouvez pas…

-Je sais Sala. Si je le faisais, ma fille me reviendrait mais elle ne me pardonnerait pas d'avoir livré Hyrule pour sauver sa vie. Retourne voir ton maître et dis-lui que je n'accepte pas. J'aime ma fille mais elle sait que je ne peux pas faire ça.

-Vous condamnez votre enfant, dit le messager.

-C'est sa vie contre celle de milliers d'autres. Elle me comprendra. »

Le messager s'inclina et se dirigea vers la sortie, escorté par les gardes. Gadis le suivit également. L'homme à la cicatrice s'approcha de lui.

« Fais-le suivre, ordonna Gadis. Je veux savoir où Ganon retient Zelda.

-A vos ordres. »

Quelques minutes après que le messager soit reparti au galop, deux gardes royaux le prirent en filature.

« Seigneur Gadis, appela la sentinelle. Un jeune homme souhaite vous voir. »

C'était un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, blond avec des yeux bleus, portant une tunique verte avec un couvre-chef assorti. En travers de son dos, il portait une épée ouvragée et un carquois contenant des flèches et un arc. Un étrange objet en forme de V très ouvert de couleur bleu. Il était venu sur le dos d'une jument à la robe marron.

« Ah ! fit Gadis en souriant. C'est toi. J'avais oublié que tu arrivais aujourd'hui. Excuse-moi, on est pas mal occupé en ce moment. Tu es sûrement au courant, la princesse Zelda a été enlevée. Viens. »

Le jeune homme suivit Gadis à l'intérieur du palais. Il l'emmena dans la salle du trône où le Roi s'entretenait avec son conseiller. Gadis et le jeune homme s'agenouillèrent devant le Roi puis se relevèrent.

« Votre majesté, dit Gadis. Voici mon neveu Link qui vient en souhaitant entrer dans la Garde Royale.

-Link ? fit le Roi. Le fils d'Elénia ?

-Oui.

-Je vois qu'il a hérité des yeux de sa mère. Est-il courageux et a-t-il le sens de l'honneur ?

-Oui votre majesté.

-Si c'est vous qui me le recommandé, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais le refuser. A genou jeune Link, et prête serment. »

Link tira son épée du fourreau et s'agenouilla en la tenant pointe contre le sol devant lui. Il appuya sa paume droite contre le tranchant et la fit glisser de quelques centimètres sur le fil. Un filet de sang s'écoula le long de la lame.

« Je jure sur mon sang d'être fidèle à Hyrule, à son peuple et à la famille royale. Ma vie pour protéger. Ma mort pour préserver. »

Le Roi s'approcha de Link et posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'inciter à se relever. Il lui prit la main saignante entre les siennes. Une pâle lueur apparut et la blessure se referma.

« Que ta vie ne sois qu'honneur et courage, dit le Roi. »

Un homme apporta au Roi un bouclier bleu portant les armes d'Hyrule. Le Roi le remit à Link et retourna à son trône.

Gadis présenta Link au reste de la Garde Royale. La Garde Royale était un corps d'élite chargé de la protection du palais et de la famille royale en toute circonstance. Elle obéissait à un code de l'honneur strict qui lui interdisait de fuir le combat et de quitter le palais sans autorisation sous peine d'être condamné à mort pour haute trahison. L'homme à la balafre était le lieutenant Zinus, le second du seigneur Gadis. Les membres de la Garde Royale excellaient tous à l'épée, à l'arc et à l'équitation. Link était également très adroit au boomerang avec lequel il pouvait toucher plusieurs cibles en un seul jet.

Gadis étant occupé, Link resta avec deux autres membres de la Garde Royale. L'un était assez enveloppé et chauve et s'appelait Gamos. Le second était très costaud et à la place d'une épée portait une hache double en bandouillère, il s'appelait Jol.

« A-t-on des nouvelles de la princesse Zelda ? demanda Link.

-On sait qui l'a enlevé, dit Jol. C'est Ganon, un ancien chevalier de l'ordre de la Triforce qui a trahi Hyrule il y a longtemps. Deux hommes ont pris son messager en filature pour découvrir où il se cache.

-C'était donc un messager. Qu'est-ce qu'a demandé ce Ganon ?

-La Triforce.

-Rien que ça !

-Le Roi a refusé bien sûr. Mais Gadis fera tout pour récupérer la princesse.

-Gadis nous a dit l'autre jour que tu connaissais personnellement la princesse, dit Gamos.

-C'était il y a longtemps, elle ne doit pas se souvenir de moi. Nous étions ami étant enfant. Ma mère était sa nourrice et je l'accompagnais souvent au château. La princesse et moi jouions ensemble. Après la mort de ma mère, c'est mon oncle qui m'a élevé et je ne suis plus revenu.

-Elle était comment la princesse ?

-Magnifique. Enfin je veux dire très gentille et douce, elle était très généreuse.

-Elle n'a pas changé : elle est toujours douce, gentille, généreuse et magnifique.

-Ton épée n'a pas l'air mal, dit Jol.

-C'est celle de mon père, il était chevalier de l'Ordre de la Triforce avec mon oncle. Cette épée a été forgée spécialement pour lui par le maître forgeron Danaüs.

-Oh ! Comme celle de ton oncle ! »

Le lendemain matin, les hommes envoyés par Gadis revinrent : Ganon était à la forteresse de Riam au Gouffre Maudit. Gadis envoya ses deux hommes se reposer et alla voir le Roi.

« Votre majesté, Ganon est à la forteresse de Riam.

-Il n'a pas choisi cette place forte par hasard, dit le Roi. Elle est imprenable.

-Pour quelqu'un qui ne la connaît pas.

-Avez-vous un plan seigneur Gadis ?

-Je veux essayer de libérer la princesse. Mais pour cela il faut que vous m'autorisiez à quitter le palais.

-Es-tu sûr de réussir ?

-Non votre majesté. Mais je dois essayer. J'irai même si je n'ai pas votre accord.

-Quelle félonie ! s'exclama Sala.

-J'ai juré de servir votre famille et de la protéger. Si je ne fais rien, je serai parjure.

-Je comprends votre sentiment, reprit le Roi. Combien d'homme vous faut-il ?

-Je ferai appel aux chevaliers de la Triforce. Les gardes resteront ici pour assurer votre protection sous les ordres de Zinus.

-Alors allez et que les Dieux soient avec vous. »

Gadis se tourna vers Zinus.

« Je te confie le palais, dit-il.

-Je me montrerais digne de votre confiance, dit Zinus. Revenez vite, avec la princesse. »

Gadis était prêt à partir dans l'heure. On lui apporta des vivres et de l'eau pour deux jours. Link vint le voir avant son départ.

« Mon oncle, dit-il. Laisse-moi t'accompagner.

-Ton devoir est de rester ici. Protège le Roi en mon absence.

-Mon devoir n'est-il pas le même que le tien ? N'est-ce pas également mon devoir que de sauver la princesse ?

-Si mais je dois m'acquitter de cette mission moi-même.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-A mon retour je t'expliquerais et tu comprendras. Fais-moi confiance.

-Bien. Si tu n'es pas revenu dans trois jours, j'irai te chercher et la princesse aussi. »


	3. Chapitre II Gadis

**CHAPITRE II : GADIS**

Gadis partit au galop. Il traversa la Grande Plaine d'Hyrule vers le sud-ouest, vers le Gouffre Maudit. Un groupe de trois cavaliers le rejoignit. Ils portaient tous une armure légère et un bouclier bleu avec les trois triangles d'or de la Triforce comme emblème.

« On a apprit que tu avais besoin d'hommes pour sauver la princesse, dit l'un d'eux. Alors nous voilà.

-Parfait, dit Gadis. Allons à la forteresse de Riam chevaliers de la Triforce. »

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Gadis et les trois chevaliers se faufilèrent dans la Passe de la Mort, un passage de trois mètres de large menant au Gouffre Maudit. Ils restèrent cachés pour observer les hommes de Ganon qui gardaient la forteresse située au-delà du Gouffre.

« Attendons la nuit, nous devons libérer la princesse sans lui faire courir de risque. Pour cela nous ne devons pas nous faire repérer.

-Et Ganon ?

-Si le combat est inévitable, je m'occuperais de Ganon. »

La nuit tomba. Gadis et les trois chevaliers se glissèrent à l'intérieur de la forteresse par un passage secret passant par les souterrains. L'entré du passage était situé dans le gouffre et était accessible par un pont naturel de roche. Ils étaient dans les caves de la forteresse. Il n'y avait pas de garde, pourquoi garder les caves qui sont censées n'être accessible que depuis l'intérieur de la place forte ? Les caves étaient quasiment vides, signe qu'ils ne comptaient pas rester longtemps. La porte donnant sur l'escalier était épaisse et en bois de chêne. Elle était sûrement gardée de l'autre côté. Gadis ouvrit la porte à la volé, un des chevaliers poignarda le garde sans lui laisser aucune chance. Ils traînèrent le corps dans les caves pour le cacher. La porte des caves donnait sur un couloir de cinq mètres de long environ se terminant sur le bas d'un escalier en colimaçon. L'escalier montait en s'enroulant à gauche dur l'équivalent de deux étages. Les couloirs étaient parcourus par quelques gardes en équipe de deux pour la plupart.

« Séparons-nous en équipe de deux, dit Gadis. On sera plus efficace pour chercher la princesse. Si vous la trouvez, vous la ramenez au palais sans nous chercher. La vie de la princesse est plus importante. »

Gadis et son compagnon cherchèrent dans tous les coins. Parfois ils n'avaient pas le choix et devaient tuer les gardes. Ils savaient que chaque mort ajoutait une chance d'être repéré. Au bout d'une heure de recherche, ils ne croisèrent plus de garde et s'en inquiétèrent.

« GADIS ! appela une voix rauque venant de l'extérieur de la forteresse. GADIS ! »

Gadis et son compagnon coururent vers le chemin de ronde. Les gerudos étaient réunis devant le pont-levis, autour d'un homme à la peau pâle, aux cheveux et à la barbe noirs, portant une armure légère noire. Devant lui, les deux autres chevaliers de la Triforce étaient agenouillés, désarmés, menacés par des pillards gerudos.

« Maudit Ganon ! s'exclama le chevalier. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Regarde, dit Gadis. »

Derrière Ganon, gardée par plusieurs gerudos, une jeune fille aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux noisette paraissait appeurée.

« La princesse Zelda !

-Ganon savait bien que le seul fait de capturer nos compagnons ne nous obligerait pas à venir à lui, expliqua Gadis. Nous sommes obligés d'y aller pour sauver la princesse. »

Gadis et le chevalier sortirent de la forteresse. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de Ganon. Ganon et Gadis se fixèrent intensément durant de longues secondes. La tension était telle que personne n'osa faire un bruit. Gadis détourna le regard durant une secondes pour s'assurer que la princesse allait bien. Elle paraissait en bonne santé malgré la peur qui vivait dans son regard.

« Gadis, dit Ganon. Quel plaisir de te revoir après toutes ses années. Je pense que tu ne le partages pas.

-Je n'ai aucun plaisir à revoir un traître encore en vie, lança Gadis.

-Traître ? A Hyrule peut-être. Mais pas à moi. Je ne sers que mon intérêt.

-Pas ceux des gerudos, alors pourquoi te suivent-ils ?

-Tu ne les tourneras pas contre moi. Ils respectent ma force et m'ont choisi comme maître. En servant mon intérêt, ils servent le leur.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Je l'ai déjà dit : la Triforce.

-Tu savais très bien que le Roi n'accepterait pas. Alors que veux-tu ?

-Tu n'as pas compris et je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps à t'expliquer. A cause de toi j'ai perdu une occasion de devenir le maître d'Hyrule. Je devrais t'en remercier car maintenant j'ai la possibilité de devenir le maître du monde.

-Et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire.

-Les morts n'ont pas le choix. »

Ganon fit un geste à l'attention des hommes tenant les deux chevaliers. Ils enfoncèrent les pointes de leurs lances entre leurs omoplates. La princesse cacha son visage dans ses mains en poussant un cri d'effroi. Le troisième chevalier ne le supporta pas et se lança sur Ganon l'épée à la main en hurlant. Ganon dégaina son énorme cimeterre de métal noirci et sans même bloquer la lame du chevalier, entra dans sa garde et lui trancha l'abdomen. Le chevalier s'effondra en lâchant des flots de sang ocre.

« Le niveau des chevaliers de la Triforce a baissé, dit Ganon. »

Gadis tira son épée et prit son bouclier.

« Ce chef d'œuvre de Danaüs est toujours aussi impressionnant, souria le maître des Gerudos. Quand je t'aurais vaincu, elle sera à moi. »

Gadis ne dit rien et s'élança au combat. L'épée et le cimeterre s'entrechoquèrent violement à plusieurs reprises. Les échos métalliques se répercutaient sur les contreforts de la Falaise de Sang. Malgré la taille imposante de son cimeterre, Ganon frappait avec force et rapidité, et ne manquait pas de technique. Gadis et Ganon faisait jeu égal. Le combat dura de longues minutes sans qu'aucun des deux guerriers ne prennent l'avantage. Finalement, Ganon parvint à entailler le bras droit du capitaine de la Garde Royale. Il recula pour reprendre son souffle. Du sang coulait le long de son bras. Le visage de Ganon restait neutre. Il abaissa son cimeterre.

« Pourquoi t'obstines-tu Gadis ? demanda t-il. Tu ne vois pas que tu as déjà perdu.

-As-tu oublié le serment des chevaliers de la Triforce ?

-Non, je m'en souviens. Vivre pour Hyrule. Mourir pour Hyrule. Par le courage et l'honneur nous servirons sans penser à l'abandon.

-Depuis le temps où nous avons prêté serment ensemble, je n'ai jamais oublié le sens de ces paroles, contrairement à toi. Et j'ai alourdi ma tache en récitant le serment de la Garde Royale. Jusqu'à la fin j'y resterai fidèle.

-Alors meurs comme le chien fidèle que tu es. »

Gadis redressa son épée avec difficulté. Ganon attaqua d'un coup de haut en bas que Gadis esquiva malgré la douleur qui lui tenaillait le bras. Il tenta de contre-attaquer mais le guerrier noir frappa la lame en remontant et l'envoya voler au loin de l'autre côté du Gouffre Maudit où elle se figea dans la terre. Ganon transperça le poitrail du capitaine de la Garde Royale de part en part.

« Adieu mon ami, dit Ganon. Salut Linador pour moi. »

Gadis s'affaissa sur le sol. Ganon resta quelques secondes silencieux comme pour se recueillir.

« Allez me chercher son épée, ordonna t-il. »

Plusieurs gerudos se tournèrent vers le gouffre. Un homme habillé d'un manteau à capuche gris très foncé s'enfuyait vers Hyrule l'épée de Gadis à la main.

« Un homme vient de s'enfuir avec l'épée ! hurla un shawani.

-Rattrapez-le ! s'égosilla Ganon. »

Des cavaliers gerudos se lancèrent immédiatement à sa poursuite.


	4. Chapitre III Le récit de Moriane

**CHAPITRE III : LE RECIT DE MORIANE**

Martelant le sol émeraude de la Grande Plaine d'Hyrule, le fracas des sabots des chevaux se rapprochait inexorablement du fuyard. Ce dernier ne se retournait pas, il courait comme jamais. Il savait que s'il se retournait, il laissait une chance de plus à ses poursuivants. Le plus rapide arriva rapidement à sa hauteur. Il plongea sur lui, le faisant rouler au sol. Ils se relevèrent en même temps.

« Un rôdeur ! s'exclama le gerudo. »

Le rôdeur sortit une dague de sous son manteau et la lança, elle alla se figer dans la gorge du pillard gerudo. Les deux autres pillards mirent pied à terre et tirèrent leurs cimeterres hors de leurs fourreaux. Le rôdeur sortit une seconde dague et se tint prêt au combat. Le rôdeur bloqua un coup de cimeterre et écarta l'autre gerudo d'un coup de pied au torse. Le premier fit une coupe horizontale au corps. Le rôdeur l'évita de justesse d'un bond en arrière. Il contre-attaqua en sautant sur le pillard et le planta en plein cœur. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, un coup de cimeterre lui entailla le dos. Il tomba à genoux. Le pillard leva sa lame pour l'achever. Le rôdeur se redressa d'un coup et éventra le gerudo.

Le rôdeur reprit son souffle quelques minutes. La douleur lui tranchait le dos. Il se releva et reprit sa route. Il sentait son sang couler hors de son corps le long de son dos. A mesure qu'il avançait et qu'il perdait son sang, ses pas se faisaient de plus en plus incertains.

Link attendait le retour de son oncle en observant l'horizon du haut des remparts. Jol et Gamos le rejoignirent.

« Il va revenir, ne t'en fais pas, assura Jol.

-Je sais, dit-il.

-Y a un homme qui approche, remarqua Gamos. Il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien. »

La silhouette qui venait tituba une première fois, puis un deuxième et finalement s'effondra de tout son long. Les trois hommes allèrent jusqu'à lui. Ils virent tout de suite qu'il était blessé au dos.

« C'est l'épée de mon oncle ! s'exclama Link.

-Ramenons-le au palais, dit Jol. »

« Maître Ganon, nos hommes ont été tué, aucune trace de l'individu qui a pris l'épée.

-Sûrement un homme du Roi, dit Ganon. Tant pis. Mettez les corps dans une charrette et ramenez-les au palais d'Hyrule.

-Oui maître.

-Qu'ils reçoivent des funérailles digne de leur rang. »

Zinus vint voir ce qu'il se passait. Il ordonna aux trois hommes d'emmener le rôdeur dans une chambre pour y recevoir des soins et alla quérir le Roi.

« Votre majesté, dit-il. Un rôdeur grièvement blessé est venu au palais avec l'épée du seigneur Gadis.

-Mène-moi à lui, ordonna le Roi. »

Zinus guida le Roi. Le médecin royal était déjà à l'œuvre.

« Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, dit-il. De plus il est exténué, il a dû faire une longue route. »

Le rôdeur était allongé sur le ventre. Il releva la tête avec une douloureuse difficulté.

« Votre majesté, souffla t-il.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le Roi.

-Je ne suis qu'un rôdeur, je m'appelle Moriane.

-Où avez-vous trouvez cette épée ?

-Elle appartient à un guerrier portant le sceau de la famille royale d'Hyrule sur son écu.

-Où est-il ?

-Il est mort. »

Link blanchit à vu d'œil. C'était comme une douche glacée qui se déversait en lui. L'homme qui l'avait élevé comme un père était mort. Le Roi se tourna vers lui un instant avant de retourner son attention sur le blessé.

« Racontez-nous, demanda le Roi.

-Je parcourais la Grande Plaine, raconta Moriane. Et je vis quatre cavaliers au galop se dirigeant vers le sud-ouest. C'étaient des chevaliers de l'ordre de la Triforce et un garde royal. Ils paraissaient pressés. La curiosité me poussa à les suivre. Ils ont laissés leurs chevaux à l'entré de la Passe de la Mort et s'y sont aventurés. Ils ont surveillé la forteresse de Riam toute l'après-midi. A la nuit tombée, je les ais perdu de vu. Une heure plus tard, des pillards gerudos menés par un homme en noire sont sortis de la forteresse, tenant en leur pouvoir deux chevaliers

-Ganon, dit Zinus.

-Il a appelé par deux fois Gadis. Quelques minutes plus tard, le dernier chevalier et le garde royal sortirent. Ils discutèrent. Celui que vous appelez Ganon fit un geste et les deux chevaliers furent exécutés. Le troisième ne le supporta pas et attaqua en pure perte, il fut tué immédiatement. Gadis sortit son épée et attaqua Ganon. Il combattit avec fougue mais Ganon le tua. Avant le coup fatal, Ganon désarma Gadis en envoyant voler son épée jusque de l'autre côté du gouffre. Je suis allé la chercher et je me suis enfui avec plusieurs gerudos à mes trousses. Leurs cadavres pourrissent en ce moment même sur la Grande Plaine. Je ne voulais pas que cet homme en noir récupère cette épée. Je voulais qu'elle revienne à qui de droit. C'est pour ça que j'ai couru jusqu'ici.

-Vous avez toute ma gratitude. Restez ici aussi longtemps que vous le désirez, vous êtes mon hôte. Qu'on lui procure tous les soins dont il a besoin. Quant à cette blessure. »

Le Roi approcha les mains de l'entaille. Une pâle lueur apparut et la blessure se referma à vu d'œil.

« Merci votre majesté, remercia le rôdeur.

-Merci à vous, fit le Roi. Reposez-vous. »

Le Roi sortit suivit par Zinus et Link. Un garde vint à leur rencontre.

« Lieutenant, des gerudos ont amené un chariot, dit-il. Dés qu'ils ont été sûrs qu'on l'ait vu, ils se sont enfuis au galop. »

Zinus monta sur les remparts pour voir ça. Le chariot abandonné était à deux centaines de mètres de la porte du palais. Jol et Gamos rejoignirent Zinus.

« On va voir ? demanda Jol.

-Oui mais soyez prudents, c'est peut-être un piège, conseilla Zinus. »

Jol et Gamos allèrent à pied jusqu'au chariot en faisant attention à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de gerudos embusqués aux alentours. Des archers postés sur les remparts les couvraient. Ils firent le tour du chariot l'épée et le hache à la main. Il n'y avait personne, les gerudos étaient partis. Les deux gardes royaux examinèrent le contenu du chariot. Une couverture cachait les corps des trois chevaliers de la Triforce et du seigneur Gadis.

« Au moins ils ont eu la courtoisie de nous les ramener, dit Jol.

-Ils vont pouvoir recevoir les honneurs qui leurs sont dus. Ramenons-les au palais. »

Quand le chariot passa la porte, tous étaient silencieux. La nature elle-même parut se recueillir. Le soir même, le Roi présida une cérémonie en leur honneur. Ils furent enterrés en héros dans le cimetière royal. Gadis fut enterré auprès de la tombe d'un certain Linador. Lors de la veillé funèbre, le Roi appela Link et Zinus. Les deux gardes s'agenouillèrent respectueusement avant de se relever. Le Roi s'approcha d'abord du lieutenant.

« A genou lieutenant Zinus, ordonna le Roi. En ce jour, je vous fais capitaine de la Garde Royale. Relevez-vous capitaine Zinus.

-J'aurai préféré recevoir cet honneur d'une autre manière, dit Zinus.

-Je sais. Soyez digne de Gadis.

-Oui votre majesté.

-Jeune Link. Tu peux rester debout, fit le Roi en voyant le jeune homme s'agenouiller. Je sais que rien ne pourra jamais remplacer cet homme qui était comme un père pour toi. Je partage ta peine. Gadis était un serviteur fidèle mais surtout un ami. »

Le Roi se tourna vers Sala qui amena l'épée de Gadis.

« Je sais qu'il voudrait que cette épée te revienne, dit le Roi en la lui remettant. Porte la avec honneur et respect.

-Oui votre majesté, je vous remercie. »

Le lendemain, le Roi tint un conseil avec Sala, Zinus et ses autres conseillers.

« Nous savons où se trouve Ganon et la princesse, dit un guerrier à la barbe hirsute. Assiégeons la forteresse de Riam avec notre armée et obligeons le à nous rendre la princesse.

-C'est ridicule, lança un autre. Nous ne pourrons occuper qu'un côté du Gouffre, les gerudos pourront facilement s'enfuir par le Désert Eternel. C'est leurs terres je vous le rappelle. Et ils emmèneront sûrement la princesse avec eux pour assurer leur sécurité.

-Alors lançons un assaut éclair ! Reprenons la princesse par la force !

-La forteresse est imprenable de notre côté du Gouffre, dit Zinus. Ce serait inutile.

-Votre majesté, nous ne pouvons rester sans rien faire !

-Je sais, souffla le Roi. Mais que faire alors ?

-Je pourrais tenter de pénétrer dans la forteresse à l'insu des gerudos et d'en sortir la princesse discrètement, proposa Zinus.

-Gadis l'a déjà tenté et il a échoué. Je ne risquerais pas la vie d'autres hommes.

-Votre majesté, je comprends votre sentiment. Mais nous avons tous jurez ici de vous servir. Et la Garde Royale a juré de protéger votre famille.

-Personne d'autre ne mourra par ma faute. »

A l'extérieur, Link regardait l'horizon. Ses yeux se perdaient dans le lointain vers le sud-ouest. Moriane le rejoignit.

« Bonjour, fit-il. Tu es Link, n'est-ce pas ? Tes amis m'ont dit que Gadis était ton oncle.

-Oui, répondit Link. Mais il était bien plus que ça pour moi, il était comme un père.

-Je vois. Que comptes-tu faire ?

-Comment ça ?

-Tes yeux ne sont pas ceux de quelqu'un qui compte rester là à rien faire. Tu veux reprendre le flambeau et allez sauver la princesse Zelda.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Si, tu sais. Tu vas y aller au risque d'être considéré comme un traître. Et tu sais quoi ? Je vais y aller avec toi.

-Quoi ?

-Je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin d'aide et comme tu ne comptes pas en demander pour ne pas mettre en danger qui que ce soit, je me suis dit que je pourrais venir avec toi.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je comptais y aller.

-C'est vrai. Mais tu es de ce genre de guerrier courageux et avec un sens de l'honneur exacerbé. Moi je ne suis qu'un rôdeur qui souhaite te prêter son concours. Alors quand partons-nous ?

-Je n'ai…

-…Jamais dit que je comptais y aller. Oui je sais. Tu te répètes un peu tu sais. Fais attention que ça ne devienne pas un bégaiement.

-Tu parles toujours autant ?

-Tu sais, habituellement je suis toujours tout seul alors je me rattrape quand j'ai de la compagnie. Alors quand partons-nous ?

-Cette nuit.

-Parfait, et comment ?

-A cheval. J'ai Epona, ma jument. Pour toi il faudra prendre un des chevaux de l'écurie. Nous les laisserons à l'entrer de la Passe de la Mort.

-Comment allons-nous agir ?

-Nous allons faire comme mon oncle : passer par le passage secret. »


	5. Chapitre IV Vers le Désert Eternel

**CHAPITRE IV : VERS LE DESERT ETERNEL**

Lorsque la nuit fut tombée, Link et Moriane sortirent des écuries avec deux chevaux. Link réfléchissait à un moyen de passer la porte d'entrer sans devoir se battre contre les gardes.

« Où compte-tu aller ? lança une voix.

-Tu sais ce que tu risques ? fit une autre de l'autre côté.

-Vous comptez m'en empêchez ? demanda Link. »

Jol et Gamos s'approchèrent.

« Non, dit Jol. Tu auras besoin d'aide pour passer la porte. On peut t'aider.

-Vous risquez d'avoir des ennuis.

-Pas autant que toi. Laisse-nous au moins faire ça pour toi. En mémoire de ce vieux Gadis. »

Les deux gardes royaux allèrent voir les sentinelles de la porte. Ils arrivèrent par un habile subterfuge à les faire quitter leur poste. Link et Moriane en profitèrent pour sortir silencieusement du palais. Une fois à bonne distance, ils se mirent à galoper.

Au petit matin, ils atteignirent l'entrer de la Passe de la Mort. Ils y laissèrent les chevaux.

« Et si on ne revient pas ? fit Moriane.

-Ils retrouveront leur chemin, assura Link. »

Avec prudence, ils parcoururent la passe et s'arrêtèrent derrière des rochers à une centaine de mètres du pont qui enjambait le Gouffre Maudit. Une sentinelle somnolait de l'autre côté.

« Où est ce passage secret ? questionna Moriane.

-Par là. »

Link guida Moriane jusqu'à un escalier naturel abrupt où le moindre faux pas les précipiterait dans le vide. Ils descendirent jusqu'au pont de roche sur lequel ils purent, en jouant les équilibristes, passer de l'autre côté. Ils se glissèrent dans le conduit creusé dans le roc. Le conduit les mena jusqu'aux caves de la forteresse. Il n'y avait personne et peu de vivres.

A l'instar de Gadis et des chevaliers qui l'avaient accompagné, Moriane élimina le garde qui protégeait la porte des caves. Ils rejoignirent les étages supérieurs en évitant les gardes en faction et les patrouilles.

« Il faudrait mieux qu'on se sépare, dit Link. Mais…

-Quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

-Si tu retrouves la princesse, fais-la sortir d'ici par le passage et ramène la au palais sans m'attendre. La princesse passe avant.

-Tu peux avoir confiance en moi. On se revoit tout à l'heure. »

Moriane prit un couloir à gauche. Link partit vers la droite.

Link parcourut les couloirs de la forteresse en fouillant partout. Le jour était levé depuis plusieurs heures maintenant et le nombre de gerudos circulant dans les couloirs augmenta. Et au détour d'un angle de murs, le jeune garde royale tomba nez à nez avec un groupe de pillards gerudos. Par réflexe, il porta sa main à sa ceinture et lança l'objet bleu qui y était glissé. L'objet tournoya en l'air et frappa deux pillards avant de revenir dans la main de Link. Il sortit son épée et se lança à l'attaque en se protégeant des coups derrière son bouclier. Le bruit attira d'autres gerudos qui se mêlèrent au combat. Plusieurs tombèrent sous les coups de Link mais ils étaient si nombreux que le jeune homme dû battre en retraite.

Sans cesser de se battre, Link fut repoussé jusque dans la cour de la forteresse. Il lança de nouveau son boomerang qui mit hors de combat plusieurs assaillants. Mais leur nombre grandissait toujours.

« Arrêter, lança une voix rauque. »

Les gerudos se figèrent sur place. Ils s'écartèrent pour laisser passer Ganon. Ce dernier s'approcha de Link et s'arrêta à quelques mètres.

« Encore un garde royal, dit le maître des gerudos. Ils sont têtus. Mais cette épée… Ne serais-tu pas Link ? Le fils de Linador ?

-Oui, répondit Link sur un ton de défi.

-Tu es donc le neveu de Gadis. Je comprends pourquoi tu as aussi son épée. Cet homme a donc ramené l'épée au palais d'Hyrule. Tigen est fou de croire que le neveu est capable de réussir la où l'oncle a échoué.

-Le Roi ne m'a pas donné l'ordre de venir.

-Alors c'est toi qui es fou. Tu ferais mieux de fuir tant qu'il en ait encore temps. Je te promets de ne pas te poursuivre. Tu peux partir vivant.

-Je ne partirais pas sans la princesse Zelda.

-Tu as donc choisi la mort. Je vais te faire l'honneur de te combattre moi-même. J'ai tué ton oncle. Et j'ai tué ton père le jour où j'ai trahi Hyrule. Il est normal que je te tue après tout.

-Quoi ? Mon père ?

-Oh ! Tu ne le savais pas ! J'ai tué ton père il y a seize ans alors que tu n'étais qu'un bébé. C'était durant la guerre contre Astia. J'étais un chevalier de l'Ordre de la Triforce mais je n'avais pas assez de gloire et de richesse, et surtout je voulais plus de pouvoir. J'ai donc aidé Astia à mettre au point une attaque qui aurait pu leur permettre d'atteindre le cœur du royaume. Ton oncle et ton père l'ont découvert et ont fait échouer mon plan. Ton père m'a attaqué et je l'ai tué. Puis j'ai fui vers l'ouest à travers le Désert Eternel. Les Gerudos ont fait de moi leur chef et grâce à eux je vais pouvoir m'emparer d'Hyrule.

-Le Roi ne te donnera jamais la Triforce. Il s'en servira contre toi.

-Je sais qu'il ne me la donnera pas mais il ne peut l'utiliser contre moi.

-Quoi ?

-Je me souviens de ta mère, elle était si belle. Je l'ai connu lorsqu'elle était une enfant quand je suis devenu chevalier de la Triforce en même temps que ton oncle. Elle est devenue si belle en grandissant que j'ai voulu l'épouser mais elle avait choisi le jeune Linador qui venait de rejoindre l'ordre. Je crois que je lui en ai toujours voulu pour ça. Trêve de bavardage. Il est temps pour toi de rejoindre les tiens dans la tombe. »

Ganon tira son cimeterre hors de son fourreau et fit quelques pas vers Link. Le jeune garde royale fit tournoyer son épée pour venir frapper au flanc mais sa lame ne rencontra que le métal noirci du cimeterre. Le combat fit rage. Link attaquait vigoureusement en hurlant à chaque coup mais aucune de ses techniques ne passaient. Ganon était bien plus fort que lui. A chaque assaut de l'homme en noir, Link reculait de plusieurs mètres. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent sur le pont de bois.

« Tu es presque aussi fort que l'était Gadis, dit Ganon. Je te laisse une dernière chance de partir vivant. »

Pour toute réponse, Link sauta en tentant un puissant coup de haut en bas mais fut violement repoussé. Il repartit tout de suite au contact, enchaînant des coups de toutes les directions. Un blocage plus âpre que les autres le fit trébucher et l'obligea à poser un genou à terre. D'un moulinet de son cimeterre, le guerrier noir lui arracha son bouclier qui disparut dans les ténèbres du gouffre.

« Tu es vaincu, dit le guerrier noir. »

Le jeune homme se releva, empoignant plus fermement son épée.

« Tu ne veux pas abandonner. Je reconnais la le courage de ta famille. Soit. Tu vas donc mourir. »

Le guerrier noir frappa d'un grand coup circulaire. Le jeune homme le bloqua avec son épée mais le coup fut si violent qu'il bascula par-dessus le garde-fou. Alors qu'il tombait, il rengaina son épée et sortit son arc. Il encocha une flèche et tira. Surpris, le guerrier noir ne pus éviter totalement la flèche qui lui entailla l'œil. Le jeune guerrier disparut dans ce gouffre dont on ignore s'il a un fond.

Le guerrier noir regarda vers le fond de son seul œil restant.

« Il était courageux et ne voulait pas mourir seul ce petit. »

Il ramassa le couvre-chef vert que le jeune homme avait perdu dans sa chute.

« Rien ne peut m'empêcher d'atteindre mon but. »

Ganon retourna dans la forteresse. Il entra dans une chambre gardée. A l'intérieur, la princesse Zelda et sa jeune suivante, une jeune femme du même age aux longs cheveux roux, le regardèrent entrer.

« Vous avez des serviteurs dévoués princesse, dit-il. Un autre a essayez de venir vous délivrer, en vain.

-Vos actions sont vaines également, dit la princesse avec de la peur dans la voix malgré tout. Jamais mon père ne vous livrera la Triforce.

-Il y a d'autres moyen de s'en emparer. Demain nous partons. Reposez-vous princesse.

-Où nous emmenez-vous ?

-Vers l'ouest.

-Dans le Désert Eternel ?

-Exactement. A demain princesse. »

Ganon se tourna vers la porte, fit un pas pour sortir mais s'arrêta.

« Oh, tenez, dit-il en jetant le couvre-chef de Link sur le sol. Un souvenir de votre dernier sauveur. »

Une fois Ganon sortit, Zelda ramassa le couvre-chef. En le regardant, le souvenir d'un petit garçon avec qui elle jouait étant enfant lui emplit l'esprit. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, des larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

« Link. »


	6. Chapitre V Saria

**CHAPITRE V : SARIA**

Dans une forêt verdoyante, une petite rivière coulait. Le saphir de l'eau se mariait à merveille avec l'émeraude des plantes. Une bande d'enfants s'amusait sur la berge. Leurs rires éclataient dans l'air en explosion de candeur. D'un coup les rires s'arrêtèrent puis le silence fut remplacé par des appels :

« SARIA ! SARIA ! »

Une jeune fille de seize ans aux cheveux mi-longs vert émeraude accourut aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda t-elle.

-Regarde. »

Flottant à la surface de l'eau, Link dérivait vers la berge. Saria alla le sortit de l'eau, aidé par les enfants. Elle le regarda intensément.

« Saria, dit un enfant. Est-ce qu'il est mort ?

-Emmenons-le au Vénérable Arbre Mojo, dit Saria. »

Link était allongé dans l'herbe devant un gigantesque arbre qui ressemblait à un visage humain fait d'écorce et de feuillage. Ses armes étaient disposées à côté de lui. L'arbre ne bougeait pas mais une certaine attention pour le jeune hylien semblait l'animé. Une voix essoufflée résonna entre les branches.

« Qui est-ce Saria ?

-La Rivière Enchantée l'a amené jusqu'ici, dit la jeune fille.

-Ses armes lui appartiennent ?

-Oui.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

-Soigné-le s'il vous plait Vénérable Arbre Mojo.

-Seulement s'il le mérite. »

Link ouvrit les yeux sur un ciel obscurcit par la couverture des branches. Durant de longues secondes, il ne pensa à rien. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas vraiment ici. Puis les pensés, les souvenirs lui revinrent.

« Zelda ! s'exclama t-il en se redressant. »

Il n'y avait que des arbres autour de lui. Où était-il ? Il regarda de tous les côtés. Une jeune fille aux cheveux verts lui souriait.

« Bonjour, dit-elle. Ça va mieux ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il. Où suis-je ?

-A la Forêt Kokiri.

-La Forêt Kokiri ? Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? J'étais au Gouffre Maudit et… Mes armes !

-Elles sont là. Vous êtes tombé dans le Gouffre Maudit, n'est-ce pas ? La Rivière Enchantée qui coule au fond du gouffre vous a ramené ici. Mes frères et moi nous vous avons sorti de l'eau.

-Merci. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je m'appelle Saria, je suis une kokirie. Et vous ?

-Link, je suis d'Hyrule. Cela fait combien de temps que je suis ici ?

-Deux jours. Vous étiez inconscient, le Vénérable Arbre Mojo vous a soigné.

-L'Arbre Mojo ? »

Link regarda l'arbre gigantesque qui se dressait à quelques mètres. Il sentait son regard sur lui et se releva immédiatement.

« Bonjour jeune Link, salua l'Arbre Mojo. Heureux de te voir en bonne santé.

-Je vous remercie de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi Vénérable Arbre Mojo, dit Link. J'ai une dette envers vous et je m'en acquitterai dés que possible. Mais je dois m'en aller au plus vite.

-Tu veux sauver la princesse Zelda.

-Oui. Comment le savez-vous ?

-J'ai regardé au fond de ton âme, j'y ai vu la pureté de ton cœur, le courage et l'honneur. Mais également la déception face à l'échec de ta tentative de libérer la princesse des griffes de Ganon. Je comprends ton sentiment mais tu ne peux quitter ces bois.

-Comment ça ? Pourquoi ? Dites-moi pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ? lança une voix. »

Link se retourna, Moriane était adossé à un arbre, les bras croisés.

« Alors Mojo tu vas bien ? Et toi Saria ?

-Bonjour Moriane, fit la jeune fille.

-Moriane, tu le connais ? demanda l'Arbre Mojo.

-J'étais avec lui au Gouffre Maudit, expliqua Moriane.

-Et la princesse ?

-Je n'ai pas pu la sauver, ils se sont mis à fouiller la forteresse de fond en comble. J'ai préféré venir ici. Après t'avoir vu tomber dans le gouffre, j'ai pensé que tu dériverais jusqu'à la Forêt Kokiri. J'ai quand même pu entendre qu'ils comptaient partir par le Désert Eternel.

-Quoi ? Les troupes royales n'oseront jamais s'y aventurer. Je dois y aller. Par où se trouve Hyrule ?

-Tu ne peux pas partir, dit l'Arbre Mojo.

-Pourquoi ?

-Car tu étais mort.

-Quoi ?! Mais je ne suis pas mort, je vis, je respire.

-Tu étais mort quand Saria t'a amené à moi. J'ai regardé au fond de ton âme et ai vu que tu méritais d'être sauvé.

-Mais pour ce faire il t'a insufflé une partie de l'âme de cette forêt, une partie de son âme en fait car tous ce qui vit ici fais partie de lui, dit Moriane.

-Si tu quittes cette forêt, mon âme te quittera et tu mourras à petit feu dans d'atroces souffrances.

-Tu vois ça n'en vaut pas la peine, fit Moriane. On ignore où Ganon a emmené la princesse et même si on le savait, tu n'aurais sûrement pas assez de temps pour la libérer.

-Combien de temps avant que je meurs ? questionna Link.

-Tu ne comptes pas y aller ! s'écria Moriane. Tu vas mourir !

-Arbre Mojo, si vous avez lu dans mon âme, vous savez que je ne peux rester ici à rien faire pendant que la princesse que j'ai juré de protéger est en danger.

-Je sais, souffla l'Arbre Mojo. Tout dépendra de ta force, deux semaines, peut-être moins, peut-être plus.

-On ne sait pas où est Zelda ? s'écria Moriane.

-Je peux le savoir. Link regarde dans la source qui coule à ta droite. »

Link s'avança vers la petite mare d'eau claire. Elle ne reflétait que son visage. Au bout de quelques instants, le visage de la princesse Zelda apparut.

« Zelda ! s'exclama Link. Où est-elle ?

-Dans le Désert Eternel, ils se dirigent vers le sud, indiqua l'Arbre Mojo.

-Qu'y a-t-il au sud du désert ?

-Le désert donne sur un pays appelé Galinie, dit Moriane. Mais s'ils continuent plus loin au sud ils vont atteindre l'Empire Zelgad. Zelgad a d'étroites relations avec les pillards gerudos, c'est sûrement là qu'ils vont.

-Je dois y aller aussi, dit Link.

-Et pour cela tu comptes traverser Hyrule, le Gouffre Maudit, le Désert Eternel et la Galinie puis la chercher dans l'Empire Zelgad qui est soi dit en passant trois fois plus étendu qu'Hyrule. Ensuite il faut la ramener à Hyrule et que tu reviennes ici pour survivre. Tout ça en moins de deux semaines.

-Oui, dit Link.

-Folie !

-Si je ne le fais pas, je ne serai plus moi.

-Rien ne te feras changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ? Bon ! On part quand ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu auras besoin d'un guide et j'ai parcouru la Galinie et Zelgad par le passé, de plus je peux t'y conduire par un chemin plus court, plus sûr et plus facile que la traversé du Désert Eternel. En passant de l'autre côté de la Forêt Kokiri, on atteindra les Montagnes Rouges, terres des Gorons. De là nous irons en Galinie, la traverserons et après nous serons à Zelgad. Les Gorons sont des amis, nous serons tranquilles sur leur territoire. Par contre après…

-Et en passant par le royaume Zora ? fit l'arbre Mojo.

-Ce serait possible mais ça nous rallongerait et le temps nous manque.

-On ne peut pas voyager à pied, dit Link. Si seulement Epona était là.

-Tu crois que je suis venu à pied ? »

La jument et le cheval volé aux écuries royales étaient dans une clairière non loin de l'Arbre Mojo.

« La nuit va tombée, dit Link. Nous partirons demain. »

Link et Moriane dormaient au pied d'un arbre. Saria regardait Link avec tristesse sans comprendre pourquoi elle ressentait cela. Et quel était ce sentiment chaleureux qui brûlait en son âme quand elle posait les yeux sur le jeune hylien ?

« Tu ne veux pas qu'il parte, n'est-ce pas ?

-Arbre Mojo, dit-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive.

-Tu découvres un sentiment que les Kokiris n'ont jamais connu. Vous autres mes enfants, vivez ici sans sortir de ces bois. Vous êtes tous frères. Link est différent. Tu découvres l'Amour. J'en suis heureux.

-Mais s'il part et ne revient pas ?

-Tu devrais aller avec eux.

-Quitter la forêt ?

-Je ne vous l'ai jamais interdit. Je l'ai même souhaité. Je voulais juste que vous le décidiez de vous-même.

-Je ne peux pas partir, je dois m'occuper des petits.

-D'autres peuvent s'en charger. Saria si tu souhaites partir, tu as ma bénédiction. »

Le soleil se leva, discret à travers la frondaison. Link et Moriane vinrent voir une dernière fois l'Arbre Mojo avant de partir.

« Salut Mojo, fit Moriane. T'as bien dormi ?

-Bonjour, souffla l'Arbre Mojo. Tu es toujours déterminé à quitter ces bois ?

-Oui, répondit Link. Veuillez me pardonner mais je dois y aller, c'est mon devoir.

-Je comprends. Alors va et reviens nous vite. Dés que tu passeras la lisière de la forêt, la douleur t'assaillira, elle sera progressive. Une marque noire te rongera le corps petit à petit, lorsqu'elle te recouvrira en entier…

-Merci.

-Faite attention tous les trois.

-Tous les trois ? Qu'est-ce que t'as bu Mojo ? On est que deux ! railla Moriane.

-Et moi alors ? lança Saria derrière eux.

-Saria !

-Vous ne pouvez pas venir, interdit Link.

-Je sais que se sera dangereux, dit Saria. Mais je peux vous être utile. Je peux communiquer avec les plantes et les animaux, je peux guérir vos blessures et garder le lien avec l'Arbre Mojo.

-C'est vrai que ça nous serait utile, dit Moriane.

-Mais avez-vous une monture ? demanda Link.

-Bien sur.

-Alors d'accord.

-On ferait mieux de se tutoyer.

-D'accord. Allons-y maintenant. »

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre la lisière de la forêt. Après la dernière ligne de végétation le paysage changeait radicalement. La luxuriante forêt verdoyante laissait place à d'imposantes montagnes de roches rougeâtres. Moriane et Saria firent sortir les chevaux, ils se tournèrent vers Link.

« Le premier choc sera violent, dit Saria.

-Je sais, l'Arbre Mojo me l'a dit. »

Link prit mentalement son élan. Il sortit un pied puis l'autre. Il fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner de la forêt. Durant quelques courtes secondes rien ne se passa. Et venant des profondeurs de ses entrailles, une douleur lancinante l'assailli. Il tenta d'y résister, son visage se crispa, et finalement il tomba à genoux en poussant un affreux râle. Moriane et Saria se précipitèrent à côté de lui.

« Je peux soulager la douleur, dit Saria en posant sa main sur la poitrine de Link.

-Inutile, dit-il en lui prenant la main. C'est fini. »

Il était haletant mais son visage n'était plus déformé par la douleur. Ses yeux étaient encore fermés.

« Fini, jusqu'à ta prochaine crise, dit Moriane. Et en attendant tu sentiras une douleur grandissante à mesure que le temps passe. Ne perdons pas de temps, nous devons faire un maximum de chemin chaque jour. Debout. »

Link se releva. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Moriane et Saria furent secoués de surprise.

« Link, tes yeux, dit Saria. Ils ne sont plus bleus, tes pupilles sont noires ! »

Les yeux de Link s'étaient obscurcis. L'eau pure avait été remplacée par les ténèbres d'une nuit sans lune.

« Pas le temps de s'en extasier, dit Link. La princesse Zelda attend dans les griffes d'un démon. Allons-y. »


	7. Chapitre VI Darunia

**CHAPITRE VI : DARUNIA**

Ils chevauchèrent toute la journée, ne s'arrêtant que pour faire boire les chevaux. Ses arrêts étaient l'occasion de manger un morceau. Link n'avait jamais quitté les frontières d'Hyrule avant. Tous ces nouveaux paysages l'intéressaient, il voulait en savoir plus sur les peuples qui vivaient ici. Moriane accepta d'assouvir sa curiosité, sans pour autant s'arrêter.

« Ici ce sont les terres des Gorons, le peuple de roc. C'est un peuple pacifique mais faut pas trop les chercher car ils sont capables de se défendre. Ils se nourrissent de pierres et de minéraux que produisent leurs mines.

-Mais un jour ces mines vont s'épuiser, dit Link. Que leur arrivera t-il ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce ne sont pas des mines ordinaires. Les matières qu'elles produisent repoussent comme du blé où du maïs. Le chef des Gorons s'appelle Darunia, il est juste et accueillant comme le reste de son peuple mais un peu rustique. Il vit au pied de cette montagne là-bas. Il va falloir qu'on trouve un refuge, la nuit va tomber et c'est dangereux de rester dormir à la belle étoile par ici.

-Il y a des animaux sauvages ? demanda Saria.

-Des dragons inférieurs, des monstres sanguinaires. Même les Gorons ne sortent pas la nuit. »

Des cris de peur rebondissaient sur les flancs des falaises et des montagnes. C'étaient des cris d'enfant. Link s'arrêta pour essayer de repérer l'origine des hurlements. Quand il pensa avoir trouver, il se précipita. C'était juste. Un petit garçon à la peau marron et ayant l'air d'avoir été taillé à même la roche était encerclé par trois monstres reptiliens de plus de deux mètres de haut et se tenant sur deux pattes. Sans hésitation, Link sortit son arc et tira une flèche. Elle ne fit que se briser sur la cuirasse naturelle d'un des monstres. Le monstre se retourna. Une fois assez près, Link sauta de cheval en frappant d'un violent coup d'épée au sommet du crâne. Le monstre posa un genou à terre sous la force du coup mais se releva sans blessure apparente.

« Link ! Il faut les frapper au ventre ! C'est leur seule partie molle ! lança Moriane. »

Link évita un coup de griffe en se baissant et vint planter son épée dans le cœur du monstre. Le monstre bascula en arrière en glissant le long de la lame. Les deux autres se tournèrent vers le jeune guerrier hylien. Link prit son bouclier, prêt à en découdre. L'un des deux s'élança et frappa sur l'écu que Link avait dressé. Les coups du monstre tambourinaient contre le métal du bouclier. Link contre-attaqua d'une coupe au flanc qui ne fit que couler quelques gouttes de sang. Le monstre arma sa griffe loin en arrière pour frapper en force. Link attendit qu'il lance son coup. Il fit un pas de côté tout en tournoyant sur lui-même et vint trancher l'abdomen du monstre. Le dernier se jeta avant que le garde royal ne se remette en garde. Sans explication il se plia en deux et repartit en arrière. Il resta au sol, un pic de glace était enfoncé en plein cœur.

Link se retourna pour voir qui avait lancé se pic de glace, il ne vit que Moriane qui lui souriait d'un air entendu.

« Tu es un terran, n'est-ce pas ? demanda t-il.

-Oui, répondit Moriane. Excuse-moi de ne t'avoir rien dit, j'ai toujours préféré cacher mes origines.

-Pourquoi ?

-Une autre fois si tu veux bien. C'est inhabituel que des dragons inférieurs sortent le jour. Oh mais je te connais ! s'exclama t-il en regardant le jeune goron. Tu es Fodo, le fils de Darunia, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit le jeune goron. Je vous reconnais aussi, vous êtes un ami de mon père, Moriane je crois.

-Oui. Link, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? La nuit va bientôt tomber, ces montagnes vont être dangereuses et je n'ai pas trop envie de laisser Fodo rentrer seul.

-Tu as raison. Tu penses que Darunia nous accueillerait pour la nuit ?

-Si on refuse de rester il le prendra mal !

-Alors allons-y. Nous repartirons demain à l'aube. »

Fodo monta derrière Moriane et ils partirent vers la plus imposante montagne du pays. Link repensa à Moriane : c'était un terran. Son oncle lui en avait parlé, les Terrans étaient un peuple de sorciers maîtrisant la magie élémentale. Ils ont presque entièrement disparu il y a longtemps. Moriane doit en être un des derniers représentants.

A la base de la montagne, une grotte s'ouvrait largement. Deux gorons adultes en gardaient l'entré. Ils sourièrent en reconnaissant Moriane.

« Moriane, dit l'un d'eux. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir.

-Salut les gars, fit Moriane. On cherche un endroit où passer la nuit.

-Vous êtes ici chez vous. Fodo ! Où étais-tu ? Ton père te cherche.

-J'étais allé chercher des jérios pour ce soir, mais j'ai été attaqué par des dragons. Heureusement Moriane et ses amis sont arrivés.

-Les dragons sortent de plus en plus tôt ces derniers temps. Ton frère n'est pas aller avec toi ?

-Il devait mais il a préféré aller voir Miria.

-Ah ! L'adolescence et ses premiers émois ! T'as dû connaître ça Link, dit Moriane. Comment s'appelait ton premier amour ?

-Je…Je n'en ai pas eu, répondit Link. Je passais mon temps à m'entraîner.

-Ouais c'est ce qu'on dit ! Elle ne s'appellerait pas Zelda par hasard ?

-C'est une princesse voyons ! Nous étions juste ami étant enfant !

-OK. Et toi Saria ? Oh j'oubliais que l'adolescence c'était il y a longtemps pour toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'écria Saria. J'ai juste seize ans.

-En age kokiri. Mais en age normal tu as pas loin de deux cents ans.

-Deux cents ans ! s'exclama Link.

-Dans la Forêt Kokiri, le temps passe différemment. Ce vieux Mojo a vu la naissance de toutes les civilisations et en a vu aussi s'éteindre. »

L'intérieur de la caverne était illuminé par de multiples torches et par l'effet phosphorescent de certaines mousses poussant sur les parois. Les Gorons ne parurent pas s'étonner de la présence du trio. Certains saluèrent chaleureusement Moriane de la voix ou de la main. La caverne principale composés de plusieurs étages aménagés était trouée par des galeries menant à d'autres salles servant d'entrepôt ou de demeure pour les Gorons. L'une de ces entrés était plus voyante que les autres. Elle était entourée d'une arche de pierre translucide taillée de couleur bleu clair. De chaque côté se dressaient des torches ouvragées avec grand soin. Sans cérémonie, le trio guidé par Fodo y entra. Un goron se tenait au bout de la galerie. Il était plié sur un registre et releva la tête quand ils furent assez près.

« Fodo ! Ton père te fait chercher partout ! S'il n'avait pas eu du travail à faire, il serait aller te chercher aussi, dit-il. Ton frère a passé un sale quart d'heure quand ton père a appris qu'il t'avait laisser aller tout seul chercher des jérios. Oh ! Moriane ! Ca faisait longtemps !

-Comment vas-tu Turtiad ? fit Moriane.

-On a quelques ennuis avec les Galiniens mais sinon ça va.

-Les Galiniens ? Comment ça ?

-Rien de bien méchant. Ils ont juste fermé entièrement leur frontière avec nous et les Zoras sans nous donner de raison.

-Darunia est là ?

-Bien sûr. Entrez. »

La salle d'audience du chef des Gorons était à l'instar du reste de la caverne taillée à même le roc. Des colonnes de roches jaunes soutenaient la voûte de pierre verte. Assis sur un siège de pierre grise argentée, un goron de forte stature aux cheveux et à la barbe taillés en pointes rocheuses examinait des documents avec soins. Moriane esquissa un sourire :

« Réfléchis pas trop tu vas avoir des fêlures !

-Moriane ! s'exclama le goron en se levant. Quel bon vent t'amène ici ?

-Si je te racontais tu ne me croirais pas.

-Je vois que tu n'es pas seul pour une fois.

-Laisse-moi te présenter Saria de la Forêt Kokiri et Link qui nous vient d'Hyrule. Voici Darunia, le chef des Gorons.

-C'est un honneur votre majesté, dit Link.

-Pas de ça ici ! s'écria Darunia. Moi c'est Darunia. Vous êtes de la Forêt Kokiri, Saria, comment va ce vieux Mojo ?

-Très bien monsieur Darunia.

-C'est quoi le problème avec les Galiniens ? demanda Moriane.

-Ils ont fermé leur frontière avec nous et les Zoras dans les deux sens. On ne sait pas pourquoi. J'essaye de le savoir mais ils ne répondent pas à mes messagers.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Environ une semaine.

-Depuis que la princesse Zelda a été enlevé par Ganon, dit Link.

-La princesse Zelda ?

-La princesse d'Hyrule, expliqua Moriane. On va t'expliquer. »

Moriane raconta tout à Darunia. Il ne parla pas de l'état de Link. Au dîner, on leur servit bonne chair et des légumes pour Saria qui était végétarienne. Les Gorons se repurent de pierres saupoudrées de sables de différentes couleurs.

« Je vois, dit Darunia. Et je comprends, c'est votre devoir en tant que garde royal. Le chemin le plus sur est par le royaume Zora, le problème c'est que c'est aussi le plus long. D'après ce que nous on dit les Zoras, les Zelgad ont également fermé leur frontière.

-Ce qui veut certainement dire qu'ils sont alliés dans cette affaire, dit Moriane. Et si tout cela avait un rapport avec Ganon et les Gerudos ?

-Alors c'est que nous sommes tous concerné. Cette affaire est peut-être les prémices d'une future tentative de conquérir de nouvelles terres pour l'Empire Zelgad. Il n'a jamais caché sa soif de pouvoir.

-Je ne vois pas Ganon partager le pouvoir, dit Link.

-Alors il les manipule peut-être tous.

-Link, que fait-on ? demanda Moriane. Par la Galinie ou par Zora ?

-Nous devons atteindre la princesse Zelda au plus vite mais si nous sommes arrêtés en route, cela n'aura servit à rien, dit Link. Combien de temps pour traverser le royaume Zora ?

-Avec l'aide de Zora, environ trois ou quatre jours. Il nous aidera, c'est un ami.

-Alors nous passerons par Zora.

-Allez-vous coucher, conseilla Darunia. Demain commencera tôt. »

Tous suivirent le conseil de Darunia. Tous sauf Moriane qui observait le ciel étoilé par une trouée dans la roche. Darunia le rejoignit.

« Tu as l'air bien pensif, dit-il. »

Moriane ne répondit pas.

« Moriane. Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Ca ne te ressemble pas.

-Je sais.

-Toi qui dit toujours que tu ne veux pas te mêler des affaires des autres et qui ne veux que vivre tranquille, tu as décidé d'aider Link dans une quête qui ne te regarde pas. Pourquoi ce revirement ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Est-ce en son souvenir ?

-Il n'est plus rien pour moi, fit Moriane en haussant le ton. Je l'ai oublié.

-A d'autres. Il était trop important pour toi.

-Il n'est plus. »

Darunia commença à s'éloigner puis se retourna vers son ami.

« Je suis heureux de voir que tu es avec Link. Cela démontre que tu n'as pas oublié ce qu'il t'a appris, malgré ce que tu dis.

-Je ne fais pas ça à cause de lui ! éructa Moriane. Je veux que Link se rendent compte de son erreur et laisse tomber. Il abandonnera quand il verra que c'est impossible et que ça n'en vaut pas la peine de souffrir pour quelqu'un d'autre, pour quelqu'un qui ne vous connaît pas d'autant plus !

-Il n'est pas comme ça, c'est un homme d'honneur.

-L'honneur n'apporte rien à part le malheur et la mort.

-Il n'abandonnera pas. Il souffre déjà et ne veut pas s'arrêter alors je pense qu'il ira jusqu'au bout, quitte à en souffrir plus voir à en mourir. Et tu l'aideras.

-Tu as remarqué ?

-Ses petites crises de douleur qu'il a cherché à cacher toute la soirée ? Oui. Cela veut dire qu'il est déjà mort une fois, mais il continue.

-Il s'entête c'est tout. Ce n'est qu'un gosse.

-C'est un homme. Un homme avec un but et un devoir. Un devoir pour lequel il est prêt à mourir.

-Je ne l'aiderai pas à mourir pour un devoir. »


	8. Chapitre VII Zora

**CHAPITRE VII : ZORA**

Le lendemain, ils partirent en direction du sud-ouest, vers le royaume Zora. Il fallut plus d'une journée de cheval pour atteindre la frontière. Ce fut donc vers midi, un jour après avoir quitté Darunia qu'ils arrivèrent aux eaux bleues et cristallines du royaume Zora.

« Voici le royaume Zora, dit Moriane. C'est une immense étendue d'eau, les Zoras vivent sous sa surface. On pourrait passer en surface mais ce serait trop long, passons en dessous.

-Comment allons-nous respirez sous l'eau ? demanda Saria.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Link ! »

Link s'était recroquevillé sur sa monture. Son visage était crispé.

« Il a une crise ! s'écria Saria en sautant de cheval. »

Elle accourut vers lui. Elle posa ses mains sur son flanc, une douce lueur verte apparut. Link parut se décontracter un peu. Elle n'arrêta que quand elle fut sur que la crise fut passer.

« Ca ira, souffla Link. Merci. Remettons-nous en route. »

Moriane s'approcha et tira Link au sol. Il lui souleva le haut de sa tunique. Une marque noire ramifiée marquait sa peau au niveau de l'abdomen.

« Cette marque va s'agrandir avec le temps, dit-il. Et la douleur aussi.

-Je sais, fit Link. On n'a pas le temps de s'extasier dessus. Allons-y. »

Les trois cavaliers s'approchèrent du bord du lac. Il était si grand que l'on en voyait pas le bout. Deux créatures se tenaient au bord de l'eau. Ils avaient une apparence humaine avec une peau d'un blanc bleuté, leurs mains et leurs pieds étaient palmés. Ils étaient visiblement faits pour vivre dans l'eau.

« L'embarcadère pour le bateau se trouve là-bas, dit le zora.

-Nous souhaitons nous rendre au plus vite auprès de votre Roi, dit Moriane.

-Auprès du Roi ! s'exclama t-il. Rien que ça !

-Pour vous rendre à la cité d'Aquapolis il faut prendre le bateau et atteindre l'île des Marchands, dit l'autre zora.

-On est pressé. Allez me chercher votre chef de poste frontière. Et dites lui qu'il a intérêt à venir s'il ne veut pas que je le transforme en filet de poisson.

-Quoi ?

-Allez-y.

-Il ne va pas être content, le capitaine Piléor n'est pas un tendre.

-Tant mieux. »

Un des zoras entra dans l'eau et nagea jusqu'à un bâtiment où se trouvait d'autres gardes zoras. Il y entra et salua militairement un zora de haute stature.

« Capitaine, trois individus souhaitent pénétrer dans le royaume, dit-il. Ils disent qu'ils veulent voir le Roi Zora au plus vite.

-Et alors ? fit Piléor.

-L'un d'eux a demandé a vous voir en disant que…

-Quoi ?

-Que si vous ne venez pas il vous transformera en filet de poisson.

-Ha ! ha ! ha ! D'accord je vois. J'arrive. »

« Alors comme ça on veut me transformer en filet de poisson ! lança Piléor.

-Y'a tellement d'arêtes que je vais avoir du mal, fit Moriane.

-Ca fait plaisir de te revoir Moriane. C'est rare de te voir accompagner.

-Je te présente Saria des Kokiris, et Link de la Garde Royale d'Hyrule. Voici le capitaine Piléor de la garde frontière du royaume Zora. Un vieil ami.

-Tu veux voir le Roi au plus vite à ce qu'il parait ?

-Oui, c'est urgent. Peux-tu nous aider ?

-Si c'est important je pense pouvoir faire quelque chose. Avalez ça. »

Piléor leur tendit des herbes humides. Moriane en prit sans hésiter et les mâcha.

« Vous pouvez y aller, dit-il à Saria et Link. C'est de l'hydroflore, ça permet de respirer sous l'eau. L'effet est limité à une journée. Nous allons en donner aux chevaux. »

Après avoir avalé les plantes, ils entrèrent dans l'eau.

Piléor les guida jusqu'au poste frontière.

« Faites préparer le manta, ordonna Piléor à un de ses hommes. »

Piléor les invita à entrer.

« Expliquez-moi ce qui se passe, demanda t-il. Il faudra une heure pour préparer le manta.

-En deux mots : la princesse Zelda d'Hyrule a été enlevée par des pillards gerudos et emmenés à Zelgad, Link veut la libérer, expliqua Moriane. Je lui sers de guide.

-C'est vraiment en deux mots ! Vous voulez atteindre l'Empire Zelgad au plus vite c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-OK. Zora vous aidera. Je vais vous accompagnez à Aquapolis, je voulais rendre visite à mon fils.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Très bien, il est dans les chevaucheurs.

-Oah ! Il a bien grandi ! »

Une heure plus tard, ils embarquaient sur une nacelle montée sur le dos d'un poisson géant avec deux ailes d'écailles. Les chevaux étaient chargés dans une remorque. L'animal se déplaçait très vite. Le paysage était merveilleux. Le sol et les collines étaient de terre bleu et marron, des forêts ondulaient au gré des courants, pour faune, des poissons, des crustacés, de milles et une couleurs. Il leur fallut une demi-journée pour atteindre Aquapolis. La cité semblait ne faire qu'une avec son décor. Les bâtiments ressemblaient à des coraux surdimensionnés. Les Zoras se déplaçaient en marchant sur le fond ou en nageant. Le palais royal ressemblait au reste de la ville. Il était entouré d'une grille de corail rouge plus décorative que défensive.

Le manta s'arrêta devant l'entré principale. Le garde vérifia l'identité du capitaine Piléor et les laissa entrer. Piléor les guida jusqu'à la salle du trône. Plusieurs zoras discutaient par petit groupe. Un des zoras s'approcha des voyageurs dés qu'il les vit. Il portait des vêtements très précieux et une couronne légère ornait son front. Piléor s'inclina respectueusement, imité par Moriane, Saria et Link.

« Votre majesté, dit Piléor.

-Capitaine, fit le Roi. Je voulais vous faire chercher, cela fait longtemps que vous n'êtes pas venu me voir. Et ne me dites pas que vous étiez occupé je ne vous croirai pas.

-Veuillez me pardonner. Mais j'ai préféré rester éloigné de votre sale gueule.

-Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Comment vas-tu mon ami ?

-Très bien et toi ? Le royaume va bien ?

-Le petit problème avec la Galinie et l'Empire Zelgad, à part ça rien. Salut Moriane.

-Salut Zora, salua Moriane. Je te présente Saria, une kokirie, et Link qui est hylien. On a un petit service à te demander.

-Je vous écoute.

-Il faut que l'on atteigne Zelgad le plus vite possible.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est une longue histoire.

-Allons au jardin, vous me raconterez. Je vais vous faire préparez un manta mais il vaudrait mieux que vous passiez la nuit ici et partiez demain matin. »

Le jardin était magnifique. Moriane raconta tout à Zora en parcourant ses allées. Link et Saria étaient quelques mètres derrière eux.

« Il tutoie tout les rois du monde ou quoi ? fit Link.

-Je ne sais pas, souria Saria. Je sais qu'il voyage tout le temps.

-Il n'a jamais voulu s'arrêter et s'installer quelque part, fonder une famille ?

-Je croie qu'il aime trop cette forme de liberté. Personne ne lui dit quoi faire, il n'est sous le coup d'aucune lois, n'a aucun devoir envers personne. Il aime ça.

-Alors pourquoi m'aide t-il ?

-Je vois, dit Zora à la fin de l'exposé de Moriane. Seigneur Link, je suis de tout cœur avec vous. J'espère que votre quête sera couronnée de succès.

-Merci votre majesté.

-Je n'ai pas vu Ruto, dit Moriane. Elle n'est pas là ?

-Si, répondit Zora. Ne t'en fais pas, tu la verra au dîner je pense. Tu lui as manqué, pendant quelques temps du moins.

-Comment ça ?

-Elle a trouvé quelqu'un.

-Ouf ! Au moins elle va me laisser tranquille maintenant !

-Faut dire qu'elle te collait sans arrêt, ajouta Piléor. Et comment s'appelle l'heureux élus ?

-Vous le verrez ce soir, dit Zora. Je l'ai fait inviter à dîner. Ton fils aussi. »

Ils se rendirent dans la salle à manger. Une jeune zorae d'environ seize ans se jeta dans les bras de Moriane.

« Moriane ! cria t-elle. Je suis contente de te revoir !

-Moi aussi Ruto, dit-il en essayant de se dégager de son étreinte. J'ai appris que tu étais fiancée maintenant.

-Oui, enfin pas encore. On a décidé d'attendre un peu avant de se lancer.

-La gamine que j'ai connue par le passé serait-elle devenue sage ?

-Je ne suis plus une gamine depuis un moment.

-Je ne dirai pas ça. Aie !

-Piléor, fit-elle. Je suis heureuse de voir que vous êtes là.

-Tu es devenue très belle Ruto, ce garçon a de la chance, dit Piléor. J'espère qu'il est bien car je ne permettrai pas qu'un de ces nobliaux endimanchés devienne l'époux de celle que je considère comme ma nièce.

-Je pense qu'il va vous plaire, souria t-elle.

-Et où est Fanos ? Je lui ai pourtant appris à être à l'heure !

-Je suis là papa. »

Un jeune zora habillé d'un uniforme militaire était entré. Piléor le prit dans ses bras pour le saluer.

« Mon fils, ça va faire quelques mois que je ne t'ai pas vu. Tu vas bien ? Comment se passe ton entré dans les chevaucheurs ?

-Si tu le laissais répondre, dit Moriane.

-Tout se passe bien, répondit Fanos.

-Parfait. Tu vas me raconter tout ça durant le repas, si le petit ami de Ruto veut bien arrivé !

-Et si on mangeait ? lança Zora.

-On ne l'attend pas ?

-On est au complet. »

Piléor regarda Zora d'œil interrogateur, il se retourna vers son fils. Ruto s'était rapproché de lui et le tenait par la main.

« Et bien ! s'exclama Piléor tout sourire. Je vais de surprise en surprise ! »

La soirée fut détendue et agréable. Piléor était heureux et cela se voyait. Moriane aussi était content d'être entouré d'ami. Link commençait véritablement à s'attacher à ce rôdeur, ils pourraient devenir de grands amis avec le temps. Saria était souriante. Elle qui n'était jamais sortie de la Forêt Kokiri découvrait le reste du monde. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti l'envie de sortir de son monde mais maintenant, elle avait envi d'en voir chaque facette. Mais surtout, elle souhaitait que ce soit Link qui lui fasse découvrir ce monde. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Elle savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais quitté la Forêt Kokiri et qu'il en aimait une autre.

Avant d'aller se coucher, Saria fit une dernière ballade dans le jardin, sous une voûte aquatique bleue nuit. Si Link revenait vivant à la Forêt Kokiri, alors il resterait pour toujours avec elle. Elle rêvait que le jeune hylien ressente des sentiments aussi doux envers elle qu'elle en ressentait pour lui. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un rêve mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer.

« Je vois qu'on a eu la même idée, lança Moriane l'arrachant à ses rêveries.

-Où est Link ?

-Il est aller se coucher. Il ne le dit pas mais il fait beaucoup d'effort pour nous cacher la douleur qu'il ressent. J'ai l'impression qu'il souffre moins quand il dort.

-Il m'inquiète.

-Je sais. Tu n'aimes pas le voir souffrir ainsi. Si seulement il entendait raison et décidait de faire demi-tour, nous serions de retour à la Forêt Kokiri en quelques jours. Cela fait déjà trois jours et il nous en faudra au minimum trois de plus par courant arrière pour atteindre l'Empire Zelgad. Et là, comment et en combien de temps retrouverons-nous Zelda ? C'est impensable de croire que quelqu'un de censé décide de risquer sa propre vie ainsi pour quelqu'un qui l'oubliera d'ici quelques années.

-Tu as raison. Mais Link est comme ça. Il a été élevé dans le but de faire son devoir. S'il ne le faisait pas, il ne serait pas lui.

-Et c'est comme ça que tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

-Quoi ? Je…Comment tu le sais ?

-Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Par contre je ne sais pas si Link l'a remarqué.

-Je crois que non. Il ne pense qu'à Zelda. Je crois qu'il l'aime, malgré les années passées loin d'elle.

-Je suis désolé.

-Je n'y connais rien en amour. Pourquoi quand on aime, l'autre ne vous aime pas ?

-Je ne peux pas te répondre, je n'y connais rien non plus. Allons nous coucher. »

Le lendemain, les trois voyageurs accompagnés de Piléor, dont la connaissance approfondie de la frontière avec l'Empire Zelgad s'avérerait utile, remercièrent le Roi Zora pour son aide et son hospitalité. Ce dernier leur souhaita bonne chance. Le manta fila aussi vite que faire se peut. Il devait toute fois s'arrêter plusieurs fois par jour pour se reposer. Durant le voyage, Link eut plusieurs crises. Piléor les avait remarqué mais ne posa pas de questions. Saria était toujours auprès de lui pour le soulager du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

A part ses crises, Link ne se plaignait pas et pourtant la douleur était persistante et le suivait tout le temps. Elle ne se calmait que quand il dormait mais était plus forte à chaque réveil. Ne voulant pas inquiéter ses compagnons, il ne parlait pas de la marque noire qui continuait de s'étendre sur son corps. Elle était descendue le long de sa jambe droite et grignotait maintenant son autre jambe, son bras gauche était lui aussi rongé par ce mal noir. Il la sentait grandir heure après heure sans pouvoir rien y faire. Il pouvait faire demi-tour, n'importe qui dirait qu'il a accomplie son devoir au-delà de tout espoir en mourant pour essayer de sauver la princesse Zelda, mais pour lui, temps qu'il pouvait bouger et se battre, c'est qu'il n'avait pas encore tout tenter. Son honneur et le souvenir d'un sentiment d'enfant le poussaient à défier la mort une deuxième fois. Il savait que chaque instant qui passait était autant de chance de revenir vivant à la Forêt Kokiri qui s'évaporait. Il s'était déjà fait à l'idée de ne pas survivre à ce sauvetage, surtout qu'il ne retournerait pas à la Forêt Kokiri avant d'avoir ramené la princesse saine et sauve au palais royal d'Hyrule.

Il fallut trois jours pour atteindre la frontière sud du royaume Zora. Ils laissèrent le manta à un poste frontière. Piléor avait été en poste ici il y a quelques années. Les relations entre Zelgad et Zora ayant toujours été tendues à divers degré, une bonne connaissance de la frontière, de ses points faibles et forts, lui a été utile. Il connaissait un endroit où un petit groupe pouvait se faufiler sans danger. Piléor s'assura lui-même que la crique était déserte. Une fois rassuré, il fit signe aux trois aventuriers de venir. Ils sortirent de l'eau avec leurs chevaux qui ne paraissaient pas stressé de leur séjour sous la surface.

« Entrez dans cette troué et suivez le boyau jusqu'à l'autre côté de cette montagne, ensuite à vous de voir où vous voulez aller, indiqua Piléor.

-T'inquiète, Mojo va nous guider, assura Moriane.

-Soyez très prudent.

-Nous le serons, dit Link en tendant la main vers le zora. Merci pour tout, que la Triforce vous exhausse.

-A bientôt Link, fit Piléor en lui serrant chaleureusement la main. Saria, j'espère pouvoir un jour vous faire visiter mon pays plus en détail.

-Ce sera avec plaisir, dit-elle.

-A bientôt mon ami, souria Moriane. »


	9. Chapitre VIII Sheik

**CHAPITRE VIII : SHEIK**

Suivant les indications de Piléor, le petit groupe s'engagea dans le boyau qui déboucha à plusieurs centaines de mètres du lac Zora. L'Empire Zelgad était une terre riche et fertile. Link crut un moment être revenu en Hyrule. Mais au loin au sud, une lande désolée de pierre grise contrastant avec la verdure qu'ils foulaient pour le moment ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils s'étaient engager sur un territoire qui lui était inconnu. Moriane devança la question de Link :

« Là-bas c'est le Désert des Pierres Mortes, ce n'est qu'une partie de l'Empire Zelgad, le reste est très verdoyant. Saria, que dit Mojo ? »

Saria resta silencieuse un moment, elle semblait écouter une voix cachée dans le souffle du vent.

« Il dit que la princesse Zelda est retenue dans une forteresse, dit-elle.

-Il peut pas être plus précis ! Il y en a des dizaines des forteresses dans cet empire !

-Il dit qu'il voit une rivière, non trois qui se rejoigne au même point et qui repartent en un seul fleuve avec une ville à cheval sur les affluents.

-Au pieds de montagnes gris fer ?

-Oui.

-C'est sûrement la ville de Ratanis et donc Zelda doit être retenue dans la forteresse qui surplombe la ville. La bonne nouvelle c'est que la forteresse est à l'écart de la ville.

-L'Arbre Mojo dit qu'il n'y a que des pillards gerudos dans la forteresse.

-Ganon a l'air de maintenir les Zelgads à l'écart de ses affaires. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu leur promettre pour qu'ils lui prêtent la forteresse de Ratanis ?

-L'important c'est de sauver Zelda, dit Link. Par où est cette forteresse ?

-Et si je me trompe ?

-Nous n'avons pas le choix.

-Si, on peut faire demi-tour.

-Moriane, où est cette forteresse ? demanda t-il avec défi. »

Le corps de Link se crispa d'un coup, il tomba à genoux, il grognait de douleur. Saria se précipita pour le soulager. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour reprendre son souffle et se relever. Il posa sur Moriane un regard de défi.

« Quelle direction ? demanda t-il.

-Vers l'est jusqu'au Monts de Fer, puis quelques lieues vers le sud, indiqua Moriane. Au moins deux jours de cheval. »

Saria étouffa une exclamation d'inquiétude en reposant ses yeux apeurés sur Link.

« Le chemin le plus court pour rentrer sera par la Galinie, conclut Moriane.

-Je ne partirai pas sans la princesse, dit Link pour couper à toute discussion. Allons-y. »

Ils chevauchèrent vers l'est au galop. Le paysage était vallonné par des collines vert émeraude parfois recouvertes de forêts. Ils passèrent près de lacs et de rivières. Ils évitèrent les villes et villages qui se présentaient à eux pour ne pas être interrogé par les autorités zelgades. Si l'Empire était allié à Ganon, alors être un garde royal d'Hyrule serait un réel problème. Par chance, ils ne croisèrent que des paysans et des marchands n'ayant aucune raison de s'intéresser à trois voyageurs aussi pressés soient-ils.

La première journée de voyage à travers l'Empire Zelgad se passa bien. Moriane et Saria avait remarqué que les crises de Link se faisaient chaque jour plus fréquentes et violentes. Malgré tout, il n'acceptait l'aide de Saria qu'au moment des pauses. Pas question pour lui de ralentir la cadence et de s'arrêter pour soulager sa douleur, qui sait quelle souffrance endurait la princesse Zelda en ce moment même.

Ganon entra dans la chambre où étaient retenues prisonnières la princesse Zelda et sa suivante. Lorsque le guerrier à la barbe noir ténèbre posa les yeux sur elle, elle ne cilla pas, soutenant son regard malgré la peur qu'elle ressentait. Cet homme était capable de tout, même de la tuer ou de la torturer pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, elle le savait. Pourtant, jusqu'à maintenant, il ne les avait pas maltraitées. Certes, elles étaient prisonnières mais étaient quand même traitées avec égard.

« Vous avez du courage princesse, dit Ganon. La plupart des hommes baissent les yeux devant moi.

-S'ils savaient à quel point vous êtes pitoyable, ils n'auraient pas aussi peur, répliqua t-elle.

-Peut-être que c'est vous qui devriez avoir peur.

-Vous ne me ferez rien.

-Vous ne savez même pas pourquoi vous ne risquez rien avec moi. Je vais vous l'expliquer, que vous le sachiez ou non ne change rien, plus rien ni personne ne peut m'arrêter maintenant. Que savez-vous de la Triforce ?

-Rien de plus que ce que sait tout le monde. La famille royale d'Hyrule la garde depuis des générations, elle peut exhausser le souhait de la personne qui la touche.

-Je vois que même la princesse royale ignore l'essentiel. C'est peut-être une tradition familiale de ne dire la vérité qu'au dernier moment.

-Quelle vérité ?

-Vous croyez que tout le monde peut se servir de la Triforce à partir du moment qu'il la touche, c'est faux. Si je la touchais, rien ne se passerait.

-Alors pourquoi vouloir vous en emparez ?

-Car elle va me permettre de conquérir le monde.

-Je ne comprends pas. Si la Triforce ne peut réaliser votre vœux si vous la touchez, en quoi peut-elle vous permettre de conquérir le monde ?

-C'est la où vous intervenez, princesse Zelda. Savez-vous pourquoi le Roi Tigen, votre père, ne s'est pas servi de la Triforce pour vous libérer ?

-Car la Triforce ne doit pas être utilisée pour le bien d'une seule personne mais pour celui de tous.

-Que vous êtes naïve ! Pour un père, sauver sa fille est plus important que tout. Ce qui empêche votre père de se servir de la Triforce c'est qu'il en est incapable.

-Que dites-vous ?

-Disons plutôt qu'il ne peut pas s'en servir. J'ai fait des recherches, j'ai étudié les textes anciens traitant de la Triforce. Seul un membre de la famille royale a le pouvoir d'utiliser la Triforce. Il s'agit du Roi ou de la Reine régnant. Mais quant un héritier naît, ce pouvoir lui est transmis. Vous êtes l'héritière du trône d'Hyrule, vous seule pouvez utiliser la Triforce. Jusqu'à ce que vous donniez naissance à un héritier. Comprenez-vous maintenant pourquoi je vous garde.

-Si je me sers un jour de la Triforce se sera pour vous combattre, pas pour vous aider.

-Vous m'aiderez que vous le vouliez ou non. Les sorciers zelgads connaissent depuis des temps immémoriaux le moyen de contraindre le commun des mortels à faire ce qu'ils veulent. L'Empire en a mis sous mes ordres. Grâce à eux, vous m'obéirez au doigt et à l'œil. Il me suffit d'envahir Hyrule avec l'aide des Zelgads et des Galiniens pour prendre possession de la Triforce. Ensuite, je profiterai de son pouvoir pour devenir le maître du monde. L'Empire Zelgad sera lui aussi sous mon autorité.

-Vous allez trahir vos alliés ?

-Bien sur. Ils ne sont que des outils pour moi. Vous de même. Je compte mettre grâce à vous ma lignée sur le trône. Ne faites pas cette tête, vous serez non pas Reine d'Hyrule mais Impératrice du monde. Maintenant je me retire princesse. »

Le soir tomba sur l'Empire Zelgad. Link et ses compagnons s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit. Saria était toujours un peu plus rassuré lorsque Link dormait car elle savait qu'il souffrait moins dans son sommeil. Depuis leur légère altercation, Link n'avait pas décroché un mot à Moriane. Il lui en voulait d'avoir voulu le dissuader de faire son devoir, mais d'un autre côté il savait que le seul but de Moriane en faisant cela était de le protéger. Mais il fallait qu'il comprenne qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il avait juré de protéger la princesse Zelda et même sans ce serment, il ne pouvait pas la laisser entre les griffes de Ganon. Un sentiment puissant lui tenaillait le cœur en pensant à ce que ce pillard pouvait lui faire.

Moriane devait prendre le premier tour de garde. Saria et Link se préparèrent à dormir quand soudain un homme sortit d'on ne sait où surgit. Link dégaina une de ses épées mais un couteau savamment lancé par quelqu'un caché dans l'ombre le désarma. Moriane se tint prêt à sortir ses dagues.

« Ne bougez pas, vous êtes encerclés, dit l'homme.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Que nous voulez-vous ? demanda Link.

-C'est moi qui pose les questions. Je veux savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous faîtes dans ce pays ? Car vous êtes étranger, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, et alors ?

-Les étrangers ne sont pas très appréciés sur ces terres. Les armes de votre bouclier ne me disent rien, quelles sont-elles ?

-Je pense qu'on n'a pas le choix, dit Moriane. Autant tout lui dire. Nous venons d'Hyrule.

-Hyrule ? Vous êtes loin de chez vous. Que venez-vous faire ici ?

-Ce jeune garde royal recherche la princesse d'Hyrule qui a été enlevée par des pillards gerudos et emmené, semble t-il, à la forteresse de Ratanis.

-Vous avez tout le pays à traverser pour l'atteindre. Et que ferez-vous si vous l'atteignez ? Vous comptez forcer l'entré ?

-On pensait plutôt s'y infiltrer discrètement.

-Cette forteresse a été bâtie par le peuple des Ombres, des guerriers qui s'y connaissaient en infiltration et en contre-infiltration. Vous n'y arriverez jamais.

-Et si on recevait l'aide des Sheikah ?

-Oh ! Mais les Sheikah ont disparu.

-Pourtant, nous sommes encerclés par plusieurs d'entre eux.

-Je m'appelle Sheik, je suis de la résistance des Ombres.

-Je suis Moriane un simple rôdeur.

-Un rôdeur terran.

-Vous êtes observateur. Voici Saria de la Forêt Kokiri et Link d'Hyrule.

-Vous êtes venu libérer la princesse Zelda ?

-Comment vous la connaissez ? fit Link surpris.

-Nous n'ignorons rien de ce qui se passe sur ce territoire. Avant d'être envahi par les Zelgads, ces terres étaient celles des Sheikah. Depuis nous nous battons pour leur reprendre.

-Temps que vous vous battrez pour elles, ce sont vos terres, ajouta Moriane.

-Il est dangereux de traverser le pays en ce moment, l'armée impériale est mobilisée. Il se prépare à la guerre.

-Ca a sûrement un rapport avec l'enlèvement de Zelda.

-Si c'est le cas, sa libération peut tout arrêter. Si vous accepter, nous pouvons vous portez assistance. Nous pouvons vous guider jusqu'à Ratanis et vous aidez à libérer la princesse.

-Merci, fit Link. »

Les autre sheikah sortirent de l'ombre.

« Vous pouvez dormir tranquille, dit Sheik. Nous veillons. »


	10. Chapitre IX La forteresse de Ratanis

**CHAPITRE IX : LA FORTERESSE DE RATANIS**

Le lendemain, Sheik dit à ses hommes de retourner à leur repaire. Pour parcourir les terres Sheikah, mieux valait être discret. Sheik fut le seul qui resta avec eux. Il leur montra un chemin pas plus court mais plus à couvert. Lorsqu'ils passaient par un endroit où il risquaient de croiser des soldats impériaux, Sheik partait en éclaireur et revenait les chercher quand il était sur de l'absence de danger. Ils s'arrêtèrent de nouveau le soir.

« Nous atteindrons Ratanis demain dans la fin de l'après-midi, dit Sheik. Quoique l'on fasse il faudra mieux attendre la nuit pour entrer dans la forteresse. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je n'ai pas trouvé de moyen de nous y faire entrer. Pourtant je connais bien cette forteresse.

-Je l'ai déjà vu par le passé, dit Moriane. Je crois avoir un plan. Nous aurons besoin de tes pouvoirs, Saria.

-Moi ! fit-elle surprise.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'auras pas à y pénétrer, juste à nous y aider.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

Moriane se leva d'un bond pour rattraper Link avant qu'il ne tombe. Son visage était crispé et son corps prit de violentes convulsions. Il avait de nouveau une crise mais il essayait de ne pas crier. Moriane le déposa sur le sol. Saria appliqua ses mains auréolées d'une lueur verte sur sa poitrine.

« Son cœur bat trop vite ! s'écria t-elle.

-Link ! fit Moriane. Link ! Calme-toi ! Respire calmement ! »

La crise passa, le corps de Link se détendit d'un coup. Sa respiration était encore haletante mais son cœur reprenait un rythme normal. Cette crise avait été plus violente que les précédentes. D'habitude, Link ne mettait que quelques secondes pour s'en remettre mais là, plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'il ne puisse se relever. Moriane releva sa tunique et découvrit avec horreur que la marque recouvrait tout son torse et son dos. Il ne regarda pas mais il était sur que ses jambes et ses bras étaient eux aussi noircis. La marque gagnait maintenant son cou, d'ici deux jours, elle serait visible. Saria usa d'un autre de ses pouvoirs pour endormir Link, de sorte qu'il souffre moins. Elle ne pu s'empêcher, après l'avoir recouvert d'une couverture, de passer sa main dans ses cheveux d'un geste d'affection. Elle ne pleurait pas mais ses yeux étaient prêts à lâcher des larmes.

Sheik avait observé la scène sans pouvoir faire grand-chose. Une fois Moriane revenu à côté de lui il demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Il est mourant, répondit Moriane. Il ne lui reste pas plus de cinq jours à vivre. A moins que l'on parvienne à le ramener à la Forêt Kokiri avant.

-Pourquoi n'y est t-il pas resté ?

-C'est la question que je n'arrête pas de lui poser. Il veut sauver Zelda. C'est un garde royal d'Hyrule, il a juré de protéger la famille royale au péril de sa vie. C'est ce qu'il fait. Si nous ne ramenons pas Zelda en Hyrule sous cinq jours, Link sera mort pour rien.

-C'est un homme d'honneur.

-C'est un imbécile.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air d'apprécier les gens qui mettent l'honneur et leur devoir au-dessus du reste.

-Ce sont des égoïstes. Ils ne pensent pas à la peine qu'ils occasionnent à leurs proches. Si Link meurt en essayant de sauver sa princesse, Saria sera inconsolable.

-Et vous ?

-Qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire d'un égoïste comme lui ?

-Vous avez déjà connu ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Moriane ne répondit pas et Sheik ne lui posa aucune autre question. Saria veillait à ce que Link ne se réveille pas et s'endormit aussi.

Sheik proposa de prendre le premier tour de garde. Malgré la fatigue du voyage, Moriane ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. Un visage venu de son passé l'obsédait. Il se souvenait de son nom : Votus. Moriane avait perdu ses parents très jeune, durant la guerre entre Hyrule et Astia. L'armée d'Astia se servait des Terrans comme d'armes humaines. C'est à cette époque que les Terrans disparurent presque entièrement. Ceux qui refusaient de servir Astia étaient exécutés sans pitié et bien peu revinrent de la guerre. Les parents de Moriane avaient refusé de servir une guerre qui ne les regardait pas. Ils prirent la fuite mais furent rattrapés. Seul leur fils, qu'ils avaient caché à l'approche des soldats, survécu. Durant des années, Moriane vécu en vagabond, volant de l'or et de la nourriture pour subsister. Jusqu'au jour où il voulut voler un voyageur s'appelant Votus. C'était un terran également, un des rares qui avait survécu à la guerre. Il prit Moriane sous son aile. Votus avait fait parti des chevaliers d'Astia et malgré la défaite finale, beaucoup de ceux qui l'avait connu à l'époque savaient qu'il fut un héro. Durant des années, Votus enseigna à Moriane la magie élémentale et le combat. Il lui apprit le sens de l'honneur. Votus mettait toujours ses pouvoirs et ses connaissances au service des autres quelques soient leur origine. Parfois, il risquait sa vie pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il disait que si on passe notre chemin sans aider notre prochain, alors on ne vaut pas mieux que ceux qui les persécutent. C'est grâce à lui que Moriane rencontra Darunia et Piléor. Mais un jour, Votus porta secours à un convoi de marchand prit d'assaut par des pillards. Durant l'affrontement, Votus fut mortellement touché. Depuis ce jour où Moriane perdit son mentor, il a entièrement changé et considère l'honneur, le devoir et l'altruisme comme des erreurs menant uniquement à la mort sans aucune autre récompense. Tous des égoïstes.

Ils arrivèrent en début d'après-midi en vu de la rivière qui naissait des trois affluents de Ratanis. Comme prévu, vers seize heure, ils étaient en vu de Ratanis. La forteresse était à l'est de la cité, à environ trois lieues. Elle était en hauteur, au pied d'une chaîne de montagnes d'une couleur gris fer. Ils mirent deux heures pour atteindre un bosquet proche du fort sans se faire repérer. Ils laisseraient les chevaux ici avec Saria. Saria n'était utile que pour entrer dans la forteresse, après elle retournerait attendre à l'abri dans le bosquet. Ainsi les chevaux seraient prêt à partir au plus vite.

Ils attendirent la nuit en observant les allés et venus des gardes sur les remparts. Lorsque la nuit fut tombée, ils se glissèrent au pied des remparts. Ils avaient repéré un arbre poussant sur la berge des douves. Ils attendirent que la sentinelle s'éloigne pour agir. Saria utilisa la magie kokirie pour accélérer la croissance de l'arbre. Il poussa jusqu'à ce que de solides branches atteignent le haut des remparts. Saria retourna dans le bosquet. Link, Sheik et Moriane grimpèrent à l'arbre. La sentinelle revint. Les trois hommes se plaquèrent contre les branches pour tenter de passer inaperçu. Malgré l'heure tardive, le garde était parfaitement réveillé et remarqua que l'arbre avait changé de taille. Il s'approcha pour l'examiner de plus près. Un couteau se planta dans sa gorge, il s'effondra immédiatement. Sheik se glissa sur le chemin de ronde. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que la voie était libre, il appela les autres. Il récupéra son couteau et ils jetèrent le corps dans les douves. Le bruit du corps n'attira pas les autres sentinelles qui pensèrent sûrement que cela venait d'un quelconque poisson claquant ses nageoires à la surface des eaux. Ils étaient maintenant dans la place. Quelque part dans cette forteresse, se trouvait la princesse Zelda et sa suivante.

La princesse se trouvait sûrement dans le donjon. Pour l'atteindre, ils devaient descendre dans la cour. Sheik ouvrait la marche, en tant que sheikah, il s'y connaissait en infiltration. Il dut égorger plusieurs pillards mais ils parvinrent au donjon sans faire autant de rencontre qu'ils imaginaient. L'entré du donjon était gardée. Deux pillards se tenaient de chaque côté de l'ouverture. Sheik parvint à se glisser près de ce lui de droite sans se faire repérer. D'un geste vif et sans hésitation, il planta son couteau dans la poitrine du gerudo tout en mettant sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. L'autre perçu tout de même le léger râle. Il sortit son cimeterre et allait hurler quand une flèche lui transperça la gorge.


	11. Chapitre X Link Vs Ganon

**CHAPITRE X : LINK VS GANON**

Il y avait moins de gardes à l'intérieur du donjon. Normalement, personne d'étranger à la forteresse n'était censé passer les remparts. En passant devant une lourde porte en bois, une voix rauque se fit entendre :

« Les sorciers zelgads devraient arriver cette nuit ou demain matin. Dés qu'ils arrivent, je les emmènerais voir la princesse Zelda pour qu'il commence sans plus tarder.

-Maître, dit une autre voix. Et si ils découvrent votre plan.

-Soit ils accepteront soit ils mourront. Ne te fais pas de souci, ces sorciers sont des mercenaires, ils sont prêt à trahir leur empereur contre un paquet d'or. »

Link s'était arrêté net. Moriane devinait ce qu'il comptait faire.

« Link, chuchota t-il. Je sais que tu veux venger ton oncle et ton père, mais pense à Zelda.

-Je te fais confiance Moriane, dit Link. Allez la sauver, ne vous occupez pas de moi. Je vais faire diversion en combattant Ganon.

-La dernière fois il t'a battu à plate couture. N'oublie pas qu'il t'a tué déjà une fois.

-Je sais. Mais cette fois ci se sera différent.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

-Et Zelda ?

-J'ai juré de la protéger jusqu'à la mort. Ganon mort elle sera plus en sécurité.

-Rien ne te fera changer d'avis. Tu as intérêt à survivre, j'aimerais pas avoir à consoler Saria. S'il le faut je reviendrai te chercher. »

Link souria. Sheik et Moriane continuèrent leur chemin.

Link sortit son épée et son bouclier. Il respira profondément. Ce combat serait sûrement le plus dur qu'il n'aurait jamais mené. Link ouvrit la porte et entra calmement. Les gerudos présents le regardèrent entrer. Ils dégainèrent leurs cimeterres mais la voix de leur maître les arrêta :

« Ne bougez pas. Tu as donc survécu à ta chute. Et tu es venu jusqu'ici pour me combattre et sauver la princesse Zelda. C'est courageux. Je me demande bien comment tu as fais pour réussir à nous retrouver mais peu importe. Tu as fais tout ce chemin pour te battre, et je ne te refuserai pas ce plaisir. »

Ganon se leva en prenant son cimeterre à lame noircie.

« Alors fils de Linador. Vas-tu enfin me montrer que tu es bien de la même famille que deux des plus grands chevaliers de l'ordre de la Triforce.

-Je vais les venger, dit Link. Ici et maintenant, tu vas mourir, Ganon.

-Voyons cela. »

Ganon lança un coup circulaire qui percuta si fort le bouclier qu'il propulsa Link contre l'embrasure de la porte. Link évita un deuxième coup en bondissant en arrière. Ça n'allait pas être de la tarte. Ganon avait une grande force de frappe, sa technique était parfaite et il était rapide. Une seule solution pour Link, l'emmener dehors et utiliser la botte secrète de son oncle. Link frappa plusieurs fois mais chacun de ses coups étaient arrêtés par la lame noire de Ganon. Ganon avançait toujours et repoussait Link vers l'entré du donjon. Ses coups faisaient vibrer l'épée et le bouclier du jeune hylien à chaque fois.

Sheik et Moriane laissèrent passé plusieurs gerudos qui, attirés par le bruit, allaient assister à la confrontation entre Link et Ganon. Une fois la voie libre, ils se faufilèrent dans les étages supérieurs. Il ne restait plus aucun garde sauf un placé devant une porte verrouillée. La diversion de Link avait marché. Sheik se lança sur le garde qui n'eut le temps de rien faire. Une courte lame lui transperça le crâne. La porte était verrouillée mais Sheik s'y entendait pour la crocheter. A l'intérieur, ils ne virent personne. Moriane entra en premier. Il sursauta juste à temps pour éviter la chaise que la suivante de la princesse tenta de lui fracasser sur le crâne.

« Voyons mademoiselle, ça ne se fait pas, dit-il.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda t-elle. Vous n'avez pas l'air d'un gerudo.

-Je m'appelle Moriane. Je ne suis qu'un simple rôdeur. J'accompagne un de vos garde royal, venu vous libérer.

-Un garde royal ? Qui ?

-Link. »

La princesse Zelda sortit de derrière le rideau où elle s'était cachée.

« Link ! fit-elle. Il n'est pas mort ?

-Non, répondit Moriane qui pensait qu'il ne fallait pas lui dire la vérité. Il se bat en ce moment contre Ganon pour vous permettre de vous enfuir. Suivez-nous princesse. Link nous rejoindra une fois que vous serez en sécurité. »

Le combat continuait dans la cour de la forteresse. Maintenant qu'ils étaient dehors, Link se montrait plus incisif. Il lançait des attaques sous tous les angles. Malgré sa vitesse, Ganon para chacune de ses attaques. Une contre-attaque le fit reculer de plusieurs pas. Link ne lâcha pas son adversaire des yeux. Derrière le cercle des gerudos observant le duel, Link vit Sheik et Moriane retourner vers les remparts en escortant deux jeunes filles. Son cœur fit un bond quand il reconnut la chevelure blonde de Zelda. Il n'en montra rien, craignant que Ganon ne remarque quelque chose. Link pouvait essayer de mettre fin à ce duel maintenant.

Sur les remparts, la princesse s'arrêta. Link avait l'air d'aller bien, elle en était rassurée. Son cœur battait la chamade sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Elle se souvenait combien elle avait été triste en voyant Link partir définitivement du palais avec son oncle après la mort d'Elénia. Durant plusieurs semaines elle refusa d'adresser la parole au capitaine de la Garde Royale. Mais quelques jours avant son enlèvement, elle avait eu du mal à cacher sa joie quand Gadis lui dit que Link allait entrer dans la Garde Royale. Moriane la tira de sa rêverie et l'emmena vers l'arbre.

Link se mit derrière son bouclier en prenant une position très fendue. Ses pieds étaient solidement ancrés dans le sol. Il avait tendu son épée en arrière. Il concentra son énergie. Son épée fut entourée d'une aura bleue qui passa à l'orange quelques secondes plus tard. Ganon ne bougea pas, il attendait. Link n'attendit pas qu'il s'avance, sa technique touchait à distance. Il se mit à tournoyer balayant l'air de son épée. Une vague de flamme déferla tout autour de lui, frappant Ganon de plein fouet. Quand il arrêta de tourner, Link s'attendait à voir Ganon entrain de brûler, mais à sa grande surprise, il n'avait aucune marque de l'attaque.

« Le tourbillon de feu ! s'exclama t-il. Tu maîtrises cette technique à la perfection malgré ton jeune age. Je suis impressionné. Je vois que Gadis a été un bon maître d'armes. Dommage pour toi, je connais cette technique par cœur. N'oublie pas que j'ai combattu au côté de ton oncle durant des années. »

Link commençait à penser que le combat était perdu d'avance. Cette technique était son dernier atout. Seul un miracle pourrait le sauver. Il chassa ces pensés de son esprit. Peu importe qu'il meure, la princesse était sauvée, c'était le plus important. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

Moriane et Sheik emmenèrent Zelda et sa suivante jusqu'au bosquet où les attendait Saria. Quand ils arrivèrent, celle-ci dévisagea la princesse. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si belle ? Elle regarda derrière eux, espérant voir Link.

« Où est Link ? demanda t-elle inquiète.

-Il est resté combattre Ganon et ainsi faire diversion pour que l'on puisse s'échapper avec la princesse, expliqua Sheik.

-Il veut surtout venger son oncle et son père, ajouta Moriane.

-Il risque de se faire tuer !

-Je vais le chercher. Allez vers le nord, éloignez Zelda des gerudos. Nous vous rejoindrons. Sheik, veille bien sur eux.

-Tu peux me faire confiance. Va. »

Link subissait les assauts de Ganon. Il avait beau attaquer et contre-attaquer, aucune de ses passes d'arme ne passait. Ses forces commençaient à s'épuiser. Soudain, une douleur lancinante lui électrocuta le corps, il lâcha son épée, tomba à genoux. C'était une crise.

« Pas maintenant, souffla t-il.

-Je vois que tu n'es pas sorti indemne du fond du gouffre, dit Ganon. Ta quête s'arrête ici. »

Ganon leva son cimeterre et s'apprêta à l'abattre sur le jeune hylien. Un mur de terre se dressa entre le maître des Gerudos et sa victime. Ganon se tourna vers le pont-levis, Moriane se tenait prêt à en découdre.

« Un terran ! fit Ganon. »

Les pillards gerudos s'élancèrent vers le nouveau venu, les cimeterres prêts à trancher. Moriane écarta les bras, les flammes des torches et des braseros s'intensifièrent. Il ramena ses bras devant lui, les flammes vinrent frappés la horde de gerudos qui s'éparpillèrent de panique. Plusieurs gerudos se roulaient par terre, essayant d'éteindre les flammes qui les brûlaient sans pitié. D'autres couraient en tout sens en quémandant de l'aide alors que ceux qui étaient indemnes cherchaient un endroit où se mettre à l'abri des flammes. Moriane récupéra une flamme dans sa main, elle dansait sur sa paume sans lui faire le moindre mal. Lorsqu'il tendit la main vers Ganon, la frêle flamme se changea en un jet infernal qui le frappa sans lui laisser de chance. Mais quand le jet s'arrêta de brûler, Ganon était toujours debout, il n'avait presque aucune marque.

« Bien essayer jeune terran, dit-il. Mais tes flammes manquent de chaleur.

-De toute façon je préfère l'eau, lança Moriane. »

Il tendit une main derrière lui, une masse d'eau surgit des douves et vint flotter au-dessus de son épaule. Il serra les doigts tendus, la masse d'eau se transforma en un pique de glace extrêmement pointu. Moriane le projeta vers Ganon. Ce dernier donna un coup de cimeterre dans le bon timing, le pique de glace se coupa en deux mais continua sa route. Au lieu d'un pique, ce fut deux qui le transpercèrent. Ganon fut projeté sur une porte où il resta cloué. Il cracha du sang et ferma les yeux.

Moriane se précipita aux côtés de Link. Sa crise venait de se finir, il était entrain de récupérer son souffle. Il le souleva en le tirant par le bras.

« Allé, faut pas rester ici, dit Moriane. »

Ils sortirent en manquant de trébucher plusieurs fois. Une fois le pont-levis passé, Moriane se retourna, il manipula une flamme pour y mettre le feu, empêchant ainsi les gerudos de les poursuivre. Ils allèrent jusqu'au bosquet où les attendaient les chevaux. Moriane aida Link à monter sur Epona.

« Tu aurais dû me le laisser, souffla Link. Il était à moi.

-Il t'aurait tué, dit Moriane.

-C'était mon devoir.

-La ferme ! Ton devoir c'est de protéger Zelda. Elle n'est pas encore en sécurité. Elle le sera seulement lorsqu'elle sera de retour à Hyrule. Jusque la, tu dois rester auprès d'elle. Ta vengeance est inutile si tu laisses la princesse mourir.

-Mène moi près d'elle.

-Tu reviens à la raison, ce n'est pas trop tôt. »

Link suivit Moriane qui prit la direction du nord. Les pillards gerudos ne les suivaient pas. Ils devaient toujours être bloqués par le feu et ne devaient pas savoir quoi faire en l'absence de leur chef. Ils galopèrent durant près d'une heure. Un homme leur fit signe de s'arrêter : c'était Sheik.

« Heureux de voir que vous n'avez rien, dit-il.

-Où est la princesse ? demanda Link. Et Saria ?

-Dans une grotte pas très loin, elles se reposent. Elles vont toutes très bien. Suivez-moi. »


	12. Chapitre XI La Vérité

**CHAPITRE XI : LA VERITE**

Sheik les guida jusqu'à une troué dans la base de la montagne cachée derrière un épais bosquet. Saria se tenait à l'entrée et vint à leur rencontre en souriant.

« Tu n'es pas blessé ? demanda t-elle à Link.

-Non, grâce à Moriane, répondit Link. Où est la princesse ?

-Elle est là, fit Saria en changeant un peu de ton. »

Link entra dans la grotte.

La princesse était assise sur une selle près de sa suivante. Lorsque Link entra elle se leva, interrompant la conversation. Elle s'avança vers le garde royal qui s'agenouilla respectueusement.

« Votre majesté, dit-il. Veuillez me pardonner pour le temps que vous avez dû passer en captivité. Votre attente est due à ma faiblesse.

-Tu m'as libéré Link, dit-elle. Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. Tu as risqué ta vie pour moi. Relève toi. Tu n'as pas à t'agenouiller devant moi.

-Vous êtes la princesse royale.

-Je suis avant tout ton amie, celle avec qui tu jouais étant enfant. Je n'ai pas changé depuis cette époque. Relève toi. »

Link se releva, il put ainsi contempler le visage de Zelda. Elle était vraiment devenue magnifique. Link chassa cette pensé de son esprit.

« Vous n'êtes pas encore en sécurité votre majesté, reprit-il. Il nous faut retourner en Hyrule. Beaucoup de danger nous attend sur le chemin pour vous ramener à votre père.

-Vas-tu arrêter oui ?

-Hein ? Quoi donc votre majesté ?

-Arrête de me vouvoyer et de m'appeler ainsi, je suis Zelda, juste Zelda.

-Nous ne sommes plus enfant.

-Et alors ? J'ai toujours gardé précieusement les sentiments que j'avais pour toi à l'époque. Tu es toujours un ami pour moi.

-Tu es toujours une amie pour moi aussi. Mais je suis un garde royal et vous êtes la princesse royale.

-Ca suffit ! Je refuse de te parler et de t'écouter temps que tu me parleras ainsi. »

Elle se retourna comme pour faire la tête.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas changé, tu boudes dés que tu veux quelque chose.

-Et oui. Mais ça marche, souria t-elle en se retournant. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir Link.

-Pour moi aussi Zelda. Maintenant écoute, il faut nous dépêcher de retourner à Hyrule. La route va devenir de plus en plus dangereuse à mesure que le temps va passer. Nous ne devons pas rester ici, il nous faut partir au plus vite. »

La suivante de Zelda (qui s'appelait Vana) monta avec Moriane. Saria jeta un regard de jalousie quand Zelda monta derrière Link en le serrant étroitement. Zelda souria de contentement. Ils repartirent vers le nord, Sheik les guidant.

Ils chevauchèrent durant des heures en direction de la frontière avec la Galinie. Le jour se leva au-dessus des Monts de Fer. Sheik arrêta la marche :

« Il faut que les chevaux se reposent et nous aussi. Je connais un endroit pas très loin d'ici où nous serons en sécurité.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en pense Link ? fit Moriane.

-LINK ! hurla Zelda. »

Link s'était plié en deux, son corps prit de convulsion. Il bascula dans le vide et se serait fracassé sur le sol si Sheik ne s'était pas jeté pour le rattraper. Il le déposa à terre. Saria se précipita pour le soulager.

« Sheik, emmenons-le à ta planque, dit Moriane une fois la crise passée. Suivez-nous. »

Sheik et Moriane soulevèrent Link et le portèrent jusqu'à une cabane isolée cachée du chemin par des arbres et arbustes touffus. A l'intérieur, ils allongèrent Link sur la paillasse qui occupait le coin de l'unique pièce de la cabane. Zelda et Vana entrèrent, la princesse était visiblement paniquée. Saria entra quelques instants plus tard, après s'être occupée des chevaux. Elle se porta immédiatement auprès de Link qui gisait les yeux fermés en respirant faiblement. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit ses amis penchés sur lui.

« Ca va Link ? demanda Saria.

-Oui, mentit-il. Où est Zelda ?

-Elle est là, répondit Moriane. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Link tourna difficilement son visage vers une Zelda apeurée. Il se força à lui sourire.

« Ne t'en fais pas, dit-il. Tout va bien.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? fit-elle en se je tant à son chevet. Je t'ai senti plusieurs fois te crisper. Je n'y ai pas prêté attention mais là. Que t'arrive t-il ? Quelle est cette marque dans ton cou ? »

Moriane et Saria se penchèrent pour regarder. La marque noire commençait à lui ronger le cou. Le temps jouait vraiment contre eux.

« Explique-moi ? pleurait Zelda.

-Tout va bien, souffla Link.

-Link, tu dois dormir, dit Moriane. Tu souffres moins quand tu dors.

-Non, nous devons continuer.

-Nous te réveillerons au moment de partir. Saria. »

Link n'avait pas la force de l'en empêcher. Saria posa sa main sur son front et le jeune hylien ferma les yeux immédiatement.

« Ne vous en faîtes pas, rassura Moriane. Il dort.

-Maintenant vous allez m'expliquer, dit Zelda d'un ton sans réplique. »

Elle n'était plus une simple jeune fille de seize ans mais une vraie princesse royale pensa Moriane.

« Asseyons-nous, fit Moriane. Lors de sa première tentative pour vous sauver, Link s'est battu contre Ganon et est tombé dans le Gouffre Maudit.

-Je sais, Ganon est venu me l'annoncer juste après. J'ai su qu'il parlait de Link quand il m'a lancé son couvre-chef.

-Cela va sûrement vous paraître incroyable et vous choquer mais Link n'a pas survécu à sa chute.

-Quoi ?! Mais il est là, il bouge, il parle !

-Son corps a suivi le cours de la Rivière Enchantée jusqu'à la Forêt Kokiri où Saria l'a trouvé. Elle l'a emmené à l'Arbre Mojo qui lui insuffla une partie de son âme pour que la vie l'anime à nouveau. Seulement Link ne peut plus quitté la Forêt Kokiri, sous peine de mourir définitivement.

-Alors que fait-il ici ?

-Il a décidé de braver la mort pour vous. En quittant la Forêt Kokiri, l'âme de l'Arbre Mojo l'a quittée. Depuis il souffre continuellement et parfois il a des crises comme celle de toute à l'heure. Cette marque noire se propage sur tout son corps, lorsqu'elle recouvrira toute sa peau, il sera mort. Et personne ne pourra rien y faire.

-Je me disais bien que dans mon souvenir ses yeux étaient bleus.

-C'est ce qui a noirci en premier chez lui quand il est sorti de la Forêt Kokiri.

-Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas renoncé ?

-A cause de son serment, celui des Gardes Royaux. Et même s'il ne le dit pas, sûrement à cause des sentiments qu'il éprouve pour vous. »

Zelda pressa une main sur son cœur, là où elle avait gardé précieusement le couvre-chef de Link. Devait-elle suivre son cœur et lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait ?

Quelques heures plus tard, Moriane réveilla Link.

« Tu vas mieux ? demanda t-il.

-Oui, répondit Link en se redressant. Combien de temps j'ai dormi.

-Environ trois heures, il va être temps de repartir.

-Et Zelda ?

-Nous lui avons tout raconté. Elle sait se montrer implacable quand il s'agit de poser des questions.

-Où est-elle ?

-Dehors avec Vana, Saria et Sheik.

-Non, dit Zelda qui se tenait dans l'ouverture de la porte. Je suis là. Vous pouvez nous laisser seul s'il vous plait ?

-Bien sur. »

Moriane sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui. Link se mit debout. Zelda s'approcha les yeux emplis de tristesse et de colère.

« Pourquoi ? demanda t-elle. Pourquoi risques-tu ta vie pour moi ?

-Tu es la princesse royale et j'ai juré de te protéger. J'ai récité le serment de la Garde Royale. Et puis, je me souvenais de notre amitié.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû. Tu risques de mourir si tu ne retournes pas à la Forêt Kokiri. Si tu meurs à cause de moi, je m'en voudrai éternellement.

-Le plus important pour moi est que tu retournes saine et sauve auprès de ton père. Le reste importe peu.

-Ne dis pas ça. Ta vie est précieuse à mes yeux.

-Je ne sais pas si je souhaite retourner à la Forêt Kokiri.

-Quoi ? Il faut que t'y retournes pour ne pas mourir !

-Si j'y retourne, je ne pourrai plus jamais en repartir et alors ce sera pire que la mort car je ne te verrai plus. Je serai loin de toi.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Rien, se reprit-il. Je…Je pensais surtout au fait que je ne pourrai plus te protéger.

-Non. Dis-moi.

-Il faut qu'on parte, on n'a pas un instant à perdre.

-Dis-le moi.

-La route est encore longue.

-Link, moi aussi je t'ai toujours aimé. »

Link s'arrêta net. C'étaient les mots qu'il rêvait d'entendre depuis qu'il était enfant. Mais c'était une princesse et lui n'était qu'un simple garde. Cela ne pouvait aller plus loin.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ? dit-il. C'est juste le fait que nous t'ayons sauvé et que nous étions amis étant enfant qui te fait dire ça. D'ici quelques jours tu ne penseras plus à moi.

-Je t'aime Link, et ce depuis toujours.

-Arrête.

-Si tu veux que j'arrête, dis moi que tu ne m'aimes pas.

-Je… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, la princesse avait posé sa bouche sur la sienne et l'embrassait tendrement. Il ne résista pas et l'étreignit amoureusement à son tour. Depuis l'enfance il aimait cette princesse. Jamais même dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'avait imaginé pouvoir l'embrasser.


	13. Chapitre XII La Galinie

**CHAPITRE XII : LA GALINIE**

Quelques minutes d'intimité plus tard, Link et Zelda sortirent. Les autres étaient prêts. Link monta sur Epona et aida Zelda à monter. Elle se serra encore plus étroitement contre lui. Moriane regarda Saria et vit qu'elle aussi avait compris que leurs cœurs s'étaient trouvés. Une pointe de jalousie traversa ses yeux puis elle détourna le regard. Ils repartirent vers le nord. Ils devaient faire vite, il ne leur restait que quatre jours et ils devaient parcourir encore un long chemin. Il fallait traverser la frontière et la Galinie, puis ensuite le Désert Eternel, territoire des Gerudos. Du Gouffre Maudit à la Forêt Kokiri, il y avait au moins une journée de cheval.

La frontière suivait le cours d'une rivière. Un pont enjambait le cours d'eau. De chaque côté du pont, les casemates des postes frontières empêchaient toutes entrés clandestines. Couchés sous des arbustes, Link, Moriane et Sheik observaient les allés et venus des soldats zelgads et galiniens.

« Il n'y a pas de gué à moins d'une demi journée de cheval, dit Moriane. De toute façon ils sont tous connus des gardes frontières.

-Alors il va falloir passé ici, dit Link. Ça ne va pas être facile.

-Je peux forcer le passage avec mes pouvoirs élémentaux mais jamais je ne pourrais jamais tous les mettre hors combat.

-Ca nous fera toujours ça de moins.

-Je vais vous aider, dit Sheik. Mais je n'irai pas plus loin. Je dois rester ici. Ces terres appartiennent aux Sheikah et je ne pourrais aller vers d'autres horizons tant que les Zelgads y seront.

-Je te comprends et je suis de tout cœur avec toi et ton peuple, dit Link. Si je pouvais je resterai pour te prêter main-forte mais…

-Tu as ta mission Link. Tu dois la mener jusqu'au bout. J'espère te revoir un jour.

-Moi je reviendrai te voir Sheik, sois-en sûr, assura Moriane.

-Merci Moriane, le peuple de l'ombre t'accueilleras toujours comme l'un des siens. »

Les trois hommes s'approchèrent discrètement du pont. Ils parvinrent à s'en approcher à vingt mètres sans être repérés des soldats impériaux. Link prépara son arc. Moriane commença à se concentrer. L'eau était un de ses éléments favoris avec le feu, il aimait ces deux opposés. Il souleva une masse d'eau dans l'air et la lâcha sous les yeux ébahis des zelgads. La casemate fut engloutie et les soldats impériaux furent emportés par les eaux. Link se redressa et tira plusieurs flèches pour éliminer les soldats survivants. Sheik était déjà à l'œuvre, il s'en donnait à cœur joie contre ceux qui avaient envahie les terres de ses ancêtres. Moriane avança sur le pont. Les soldats galiniens qui avaient assistés à la scène sans pouvoir rien faire sortirent de leur torpeur et tirèrent flèches et carreaux. Moriane les détourna d'un courant d'air. Les eaux de la rivière n'étaient toujours pas revenues, il ne servait à rien de s'en servir à nouveau. Déchaînant les vents, Moriane lança sur les galiniens plusieurs tornades qui semèrent la confusion dans leur rang. Link ayant usé la totalité de son carquois s'élança l'épée à la main pour ouvrir le chemin. C'était le moment ! Saria, Zelda et Vana passèrent le pont au triple galop. Epona sans cavalier s'arrêta à la hauteur de Link. Le garde royal se débarrassa d'un dernier soldat et se hissa avec agilité sur la selle.

« Moriane ! lança t-il. »

Le terran accouru aussitôt. Il sauta sur la croupe d'Epona et assura la fuite en propulsant quelques boulets de terre et de pierre sur les galiniens.

Ils prirent la fuite aussi vite que faire se peut. En partant, ils jetèrent un dernier regard vers l'autre rive, Sheik n'était plus là mais une silhouette repartant vers le sud les salua d'un geste de la main.

Tout s'était passé comme prévu. Maintenant ils devaient rejoindre les filles. Comme prévu, elles avaient ralenti pour leur permettre de les rattraper.

« Tout va bien mesdemoiselles ! fit Moriane une fois à leur niveau.

-Oui, répondit Saria. Mais les chevaux ne tiendront pas longtemps à ce rythme, il va falloir faire une pause.

-Plus tard, dit Link. Il faut d'abord mettre un maximum de distance entre nous et… »

Un grognement remplaça la fin de la phrase de Link. Il lâcha les rênes et ne tomba pas grâce à l'intervention de Moriane qui le retint.

« Il a une crise ! dit-il. Trouvons un endroit où nous arrêter le temps qu'elle passe. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit bois. Dés qu'elle eut posé le pied à terre, Saria vint auprès de Link mais Zelda fut plus rapide. Elle apposa ses mains qui s'auréolèrent d'une lumière pâle. Le visage crispé de Link se détendit aussitôt. La marque avait gagné le haut de son cou. La princesse arrêta quand elle fut sûre que la crise fut passée.

« C'est le même pouvoir que votre père, n'est-ce pas ? dit Moriane.

-Oui, c'est le pouvoir de la famille royale d'Hyrule, répondit Zelda. Un pouvoir de guérison mais sa marque n'a pas l'air de se résorber sous son effet. Je suis comme vous Saria, je ne peux que le soulager de la douleur.

-Je pense que Link apprécie déjà cet égard, conclut le terran. Il faut repartir immédiatement. Je vais prendre Link avec moi pour le tenir durant le voyage. »

Ils reprirent leur route vers Hyrule. Saria maintenu Link endormi durant le voyage. Ils s'arrêtèrent le soir pour se reposer. Zelda resta près de Link alors que les autres préparaient le bivouac.

« Princesse, je pense que vous devriez rester aux côtés de Link cette nuit, dit Moriane. Au cas ou il ferait une crise.

-Non, interdit Vana. Votre majesté, vous êtes l'héritière du trône d'Hyrule, vous ne pouvez décemment pas vous coucher à côté d'un simple garde royal. Même s'il vous a sauvé la vie, il n'a fait que son devoir.

-Je sais Vana, dit Zelda. Mais maintenant c'est Link qui a besoin de moi. Il a toujours été plus qu'un garde pour moi. Avant de le devenir, il était mon ami et maintenant…

-Votre majesté.

-Je l'aime. Je ferai tout pour lui. Je me fiche de ces histoires de rang et de rôle. Ce qui compte réellement pour moi ce sont mes sentiments pour lui. Je veux qu'il vive, et si pour ça il faut que je dorme à ses côtés, alors je le ferai.

-Bien parlé princesse, souria Moriane.

-Je vais voir comment sont les alentours, dit Saria sans lancer le moindre regard vers les autres. »

Saria regardait le ciel qui s'illuminait de millions d'étoiles. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, elle l'essuya aussitôt.

« Laisse tes larmes couler, lança Moriane en s'approchant.

-Je…Je vais demander à quelques animaux pour qu'ils nous préviennent au cas ou quelqu'un approche.

-Saria, ça va ?

-Non. Je voudrai qu'elle disparaisse, que Link l'oublie. Mais je sais qu'il l'aime autant qu'elle l'aime. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

-Rien. Tu découvres la jalousie. C'est normal, tu aimes Link et tu voudrais qu'il t'aime. Mais on ne peut obliger quelqu'un à aimer.

-Je l'ai compris. Mais c'est dur de l'accepter.

-Rien n'est perdu pour toi. Link doit retourner à la Forêt Kokiri et il ne pourra jamais la quitter. Etre loin l'un de l'autre pourrait effriter leurs sentiments.

-C'est gentil de vouloir me donner de l'espoir mais leurs sentiments ont résister à la séparation depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Je pense qu'ils ne cesseront pas de s'aimer. »

La nuit fut courte mais permit aux chevaux et aux voyageurs de se reposer suffisamment. Quand Link ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par la lumière du soleil, il eut la surprise de découvrir Zelda blottie contre lui. Elle paraissait heureuse et détendue. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, doucement, il ne voulait pas la réveiller.

« Link, dit doucement Moriane. Tu es réveillé ?

-Oui, fit Link en s'écartant doucement de Zelda pour se lever. J'ai dormi longtemps ?

-Toute la nuit et la moitié de la journée d'hier. Tu ressens moins la douleur quand tu dors, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Mais je n'aime pas l'idée de ne pas pouvoir réagir assez rapidement en cas de problème. Zelda n'est toujours pas en sécurité.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là moi.

-Je sais et je t'en remercie. Mais c'est mon devoir.

-Tu as déjà fait plus que ton devoir en bravant la mort. Maintenant c'est à nous de faire quelque chose pour que tes efforts ne soient pas vains et que tu puisses retourner à la Forêt Kokiri en vie. Et pour cela, je suis désolé pour ses demoiselles mais : DEBOUT LA DEDANS !! »

Vana sursauta comme si les démons de l'Enfer avaient surgi des buissons, Saria se redressa en jetant un regard noir à Moriane. Zelda regarda d'abord à côté d'elle puis tout autour jusqu'à arrêter ses yeux sur Link. Ils échangèrent un sourire.

« Il est temps d'y aller, dit Moriane. Le temps joue contre nous, ne l'oublions pas. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils reprirent leur route. Il ne leur restait plus que trois jours pour ramener Link à la Forêt Kokiri et le chemin était encore long et dur. Les galiniens avaient sûrement découvert la destruction du poste frontière et s'étaient mis à la poursuite du groupe. Il fallut une demi-journée au groupe pour atteindre les bords du Désert Eternel. Le désert s'étendait devant eux comme un océan de sable infranchissable. Pour Saria, il lui rappela le Royaume Zora en jaune. Elle préférait le bleu, ce jaune lui parut agressif, le bleu du pays des Zoras lui était apparu apaisant.

« Voici le Désert Eternel, dit Moriane. On risque d'y croiser pas mal de pillards gerudos, il faudra être sur nos gardes mais le pire ça va être la chaleur et le soleil.

-Mieux vaut se dépêcher, dit Link. Ce nuage de poussières me fait penser que nos poursuivants ne sont pas loin. »

De derrière la colline qu'ils avaient passé quelques instants plus tôt, un nuage de poussières grises s'élevait accompagnant un bruit de sabots galopant vers eux.

Ils se pressèrent vers le désert où Moriane pensait que les galiniens ne les suivraient pas. Mais ils n'allèrent pas assez vite et leurs chevaux étaient déjà fatigués par ces deux semaines de voyages. Quelques flèches volèrent vers eux. Link protégea Zelda de son bouclier. Une fois la volé passée, il sauta à terre en tirant son arc hors de son carquois. Il tira plusieurs flèches qui firent but presque à chaque coup.

« Link ! lança Moriane.

-Emmène la princesse vers le désert ! ordonna Link. Vite !

-Non Link ! s'écria Zelda. Viens ! »

Link tira son épée. Il était de nouveau prêt à combattre pour protéger la princesse d'Hyrule, la princesse de son cœur.

« Dépêche-toi Moriane ! hurla Link.

-Saria vas-y ! fit Moriane en se jetant à terre à son tour. Emmène-les.

-Moriane !

-Avec moi à tes côtés, tu es sûr de revenir. On vous rejoint après, lança Moriane à Saria. »

Les filles s'en allèrent dans le désert, laissant les hommes assurer leurs arrières. Moriane sortit ses dagues.

« Tu aurais dû partir avec elles, dit Link.

-Consoler Saria ne serait déjà pas facile, alors consoler aussi Zelda, je te raconte pas ! »

Les galiniens mirent pieds à terre devant eux en sortant leurs épées. Certains passèrent à côtés des deux hommes pour se lancer à la poursuite des filles. Link se tourna vers eux en lançant son boomerang qui frappa les crânes de tous les cavaliers avant de revenir vers son propriétaire. L'épée de Link frappa violement celles de ses ennemis. Les os aux bords de la rupture sous ses coups, les galiniens reculaient sans s'éloigner dans l'attente d'une ouverture.

Moriane était encerclé mais ne démontra aucune peur. Plusieurs soldats attaquèrent au même moment. Moriane esquiva les coups d'épée en s'accroupissant, un soldat s'effondra une dague lui avait perforé l'estomac. D'un coup le terran se redressa en égorgeant un autre soldat et en écartant un autre d'un coup de pied sous le menton. Il planta une lame dans la carotide du dernier soldat avant de se jeter sur celui qu'il avait écarté et de l'achever en transperçant son cœur. Il lança ses deux dagues qui firent tomber deux autres soldats. L'un des soldats le regarda avec satisfaction.

« Comment comptes-tu te battre maintenant ? demanda t-il. Tu es désarmé.

-Alors viens, je t'attend, invita Moriane. »

Le soldat s'élança, l'épée au dessus de sa tête. Moriane s'accroupit une nouvelle fois en posant sa paume sur le sol. Il attendit le bon moment et quand le soldat fut assez près, il releva la main d'un coup, une stalagmite de terre s'éleva et le soldat vint s'empaler dessus.

Link parait les attaques avec son bouclier et contre-attaquait avec son épée. Elle était déjà rouge du sang des soldats qui gisaient au sol. Ses yeux noirs lui donnaient une expression de rage incommensurable et la marque dont les ramifications atteignaient maintenant ses joues lui conférait une apparence animale. Les soldats se mirent tout autour de lui. Link ne démontra aucune peur, il tendit son bras armé derrière lui. Son épée s'auréola de bleu puis d'un orange brûlant. Il tournoya sur lui-même, projetant une vague de flamme sur les assaillants qui tombèrent mort.

« Link, ça va ? demanda Moriane.

-Oui, répondit-il. Rejoignons Zelda et les autres. »

Ils remontèrent à cheval et suivirent les traces laissées par les chevaux des filles. Ces dernières n'étaient pas très loin ayant décidées de ralentir pour permettre aux hommes de les rattraper aisément. Elles s'arrêtèrent quand ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur. Zelda se laissa tombé à terre et courut vers Link.

« Tu vas bien ? demanda t-elle.

-Oui, dit-il. Nous pouvons continuer notre route.

-Si nous restons sur nos chevaux ils vont mourir à cause de la chaleur, dit Moriane. Il faut qu'on marche. Ce sera fatigant mais nous n'avons pas le choix, ces chevaux ne sont pas fait pour le désert. »


	14. Chapitre XIII La traversée du Désert

**CHAPITRE XIII : LA TRAVERSE DU DESERT**

La marche sous les rayons ardents du soleil était difficile. Saria qui était habitué à l'ombrage de la Forêt Kokiri était très mal, elle supportait mal cette chaleur. Elle tituba plusieurs fois en accusant le sable qui l'empêchait de marcher normalement. Elle finit par tomber à quatre pattes, essoufflée et en nage.

« Saria ! s'écria Link. Ça ne va pas ?

-Elle ne doit pas supporter la chaleur, dit Zelda. Il lui faut de l'ombre et de l'eau.

-Nous avons de l'eau mais pour l'ombre… fit Moriane.

-Il y a des gens là-bas, indiqua Vana. »

A quelques centaines de mètres, une caravane d'animaux étranges harnachés et guidés par des hommes s'étirait en allant vers le nord.

« C'est une caravane gerudoe, dit Moriane.

-Alors nous ne pouvons pas leur demander de l'aide, dit Link.

-Peut-être, les Gerudo ne sont pas tous des pillards. On peut toujours essayer, de toute façon même s'ils sont avec les pillards de Ganon, ils ne doivent pas encore être au courant de l'évasion de Zelda.

-Il faut y aller, lança Zelda. Elle ne va pas bien du tout.

-Link, Zelda a raison.

-Je sais. Allons-y, nous verrons bien. Restez ici pour le moment. »

Link et Moriane montèrent sur leurs chevaux pour rattraper la caravane. Les animaux étaient des dromadaires qui portaient sur leur dos diverses marchandises et des tentes de toiles claires d'où sortirent plusieurs têtes au bruit des chevaux.

« On a de la chance, dit Moriane. Ils n'ont pas l'air de pillards, ce sont plutôt des marchands. Ils vont peut-être pouvoir nous aider. »

Moriane s'arrêta pour demander à un gerudo où était celui qui dirigeait cette caravane mais l'homme ne parlait pas la même langue.

« C'est moi que vous cherchez ? lança un homme arborant une barbe en collier entourant un visage souriant.

-Vous êtes le chef de cette caravane ? demanda Moriane.

-Oui, je m'appelle Shawani. Et vous êtes ?

-De simples voyageurs. Nous aurions besoin d'aide. Une de nos amies est incommodée par la chaleur, auriez-vous une tente ? Nous avons de quoi payer.

-Shawani ! lança un homme en accourant. Shawani, shella nio shiim nawach.

-ichiol ?

-Nidach, fit-il en indiquant du doigt l'avant de la caravane. »

Des cavaliers s'approchaient, ils n'avaient pas l'air de simples marchands ou de voyageurs, c'étaient visiblement des pillards. Ils étaient une dizaine.

« Veuillez m'excuser, dit Shawani. »

Le chef de la caravane fit quelques pas pour aller à la rencontre des cavaliers. Il s'inclina respectueusement devant eux.

« Shiawoni, dit-il. Nech salies fadam ?

-Iechin saliam nodin, dit le pillard.

-Tu comprends ce qu'ils disent ? demanda Link.

-En gros, mon gerudo est un peu rouillé. Ils veulent de l'or, il parle de la part habituelle. Ils les rackettent.

-Donc ces marchands ne sont pas avec les pillards, on peut peut-être les aider.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Ce doit être une tradition d'ici. Oh ! Quoique.

-Quoi ?

-Shawani dit qu'il a déjà payé et qu'il ne voit pas pourquoi il devrait payer une deuxième fois. »

Le pillard avec qui Shawani s'entretenait sortit son cimeterre et menaça de frapper le chef de la caravane, mais une flèche tirée par le jeune hylien lui traversa le gosier. Link avait déjà encoché une deuxième flèche et était prêt à tirer de nouveau. Moriane écarta Shawani du chemin des flèches.

« Ca risque d'être dangereux, dit-il. »

La deuxième flèche se planta dans le crâne d'un autre pillard. Les pillards mirent pieds à terre en dégainant leurs cimeterres. Link sortit son épée, prêt à en découdre mais Moriane s'interposa. Il leva les mains et une tornade se forma, emportant du sable. Les pillards tentèrent de résister mais ils furent aussi emportés par le vent.

« Merci de nous avoir aidé, dit Shawani. Ces pillards ne sont qu'une petite bande sans réelle importance mais nous ne sommes pas des combattants.

-Ca nous a fait plaisir, dit Moriane.

-Amenez votre amie, notre guérisseur va l'examiner et elle sera mieux dans une de nos tentes. »

Le guérisseur examina Saria et dit qu'elle n'était pas en danger, il lui fallait juste un peu de repos à l'ombre et de l'eau.

« Nous n'avons malheureusement pas le temps de nous arrêter, dit Moriane. Nous devons rejoindre Hyrule demain.

-Nous pouvons vous emmenez jusqu'au Gouffre Maudit, proposa Shawani.

-Mais ce n'est pas votre route, vous allez vers le nord, n'est-ce pas ?

-Nous allons là où le destin nous emmène. Vous nous avez aidé, nous voulons vous rendre un service pour payer notre dette.

-LINK ! hurla Zelda. »

Link venait de s'effondrer dans le sable, il était une fois de plus pris d'une crise de douleur, une douleur qui l'atteignait jusqu'à l'âme. Zelda fit agir son pouvoir mais la crise mit plusieurs minutes à cesser. Link avait perdu conscience. Moriane tâta son pouls, il était vivant.

« Votre ami n'a pas l'air d'aller bien non plus, dit Shawani.

-Nous devons le ramener à la Forêt Kokiri le plus vite possible, expliqua Moriane. Pourriez-vous nous aider ?

-Je vous ai offert mon aide, nous vous emmènerons au Gouffre Maudit. Montez dans ces tentes. »

Moriane hissa Link dans une des tentes harnachées au dos d'un dromadaire.

« Montez avec lui princesse, au cas où il aurait une nouvelle crise, dit Moriane. »

Zelda monta également, Vana s'apprêta à la suivre mais Moriane lui indiqua la tente de Saria.

« Si nous n'arrivons pas à temps, Link mourra. Laissez leur ce peu d'intimité. »

Vana parut vouloir répliquer qu'une princesse royale ne pouvait pas rester seule avec un garde royale mais elle se ravisa et monta dans la même tente que Saria sans rien dire.

Moriane enleva son manteau et le mit dans la tente puis alla rejoindre Shawani en tête de la caravane.

« Vous devriez vous reposer, dit Shawani.

-Ca ira, je ne suis pas fatigué. Je voulais en apprendre plus sur les Gerudo. Dans les autres pays, ce sont surtout les pillards qui sont connus.

-C'est étrange que c'est toujours le côté négatif d'un peuple que l'on retient et pas ses autres côtés. Pourtant, les autres peuples nous voient plus souvent, nous les marchands que les pillards. Je suis sûr que notre culture n'est pas connue à l'extérieur de ce désert, elle est pourtant si belle. Mais le problème c'est que personne ne veut écouter.

-Je vous écoute.

-Vous êtes différents des autres, c'est peut-être parce que vous êtes terran.

-Vous avez deviné.

-Nous passons notre vie à voyager de ville en ville, de pays en pays, nous entendons les histoires que racontent les autres voyageurs mais nous, nous écoutons et nous souvenons. Certains disent les Terrans entièrement disparus mais je vois qu'il n'en ai rien.

-J'ignore combien des miens il reste, mais nous ne sommes certainement plus très nombreux.

-Et vous voyagé avec des hyliens et une kokirie.

-Vous êtes très observateur.

-Assez pour remarquer le bouclier frappé aux armes d'Hyrule de votre ami Link et la robe brodée avec une représentation de la Triforce que porte celle qui l'a soigné. Un garde royale et la princesse Zelda d'Hyrule, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous l'avez deviné.

-J'avais entendu dire que Ganon avait enlevé la princesse d'Hyrule et l'avait emmenée à l'ouest.

-Nous l'avons libérée, et maintenant nous devons sauver son sauveur. »

Moriane et Shawani parlèrent durant des heures. Moriane en appris plus sur les Gerudo. Ce peuple qui vénérait la lune et dont les préceptes les guidaient vers la paix intérieur et avec les autres peuples. Les pillards étaient donc totalement contraires à ces préceptes. Shawani expliqua que les pillards ne représentent qu'une petite partie de la population et que la majorité vivait dans des villes proches des oasis. Le soir, les voyageurs purent goûter à la gastronomie gerudoe. Link s'était réveillé mais il paraissait encore faible. Ces quelques heures de repos avaient été profitable à Saria qui ne montra aucune séquelle de son malaise.

La caravane se remit en route le lendemain matin. Moriane ne parvenait pas à cacher son inquiétude : il ne restait que deux jours à vivre pour Link. S'ils n'avaient pas atteint le Gouffre Maudit ce soir, jamais ils ne pourraient rejoindre la Forêt Kokiri à temps.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Shawani. Nous serons à Hyrule à temps.

-Shalan ! Shalan ! cria un gerudo.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? demanda Moriane.

-Une tempête de sable. »

Devant eux et se rapprochant, un nuage jaune s'élevait du sol et allait jusqu'au ciel.

« Il faut nous arrêter et attendre qu'elle passe, dit Shawani.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps, interdit Moriane.

-Moriane, si nous ne nous mettons pas à l'abris il va y avoir des morts.

-Personne ne va mourir. Fais-moi confiance. Restez tous derrière moi. »

La tempête s'approchait en hurlant. Moriane était en tête de la caravane. Au moment où la tempête n'était plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètres, Moriane mit ses mains devant lui et les écarta au contact des premiers grains de sables. La tempête s'écarta de chaque côté de la caravane. Moriane ouvrait un passage dans les courants de sable. Il avançait en écartant le vent et le sable qu'il charriait, suivi par les gerudos qui n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Saria sortit de sa tente et vit Moriane avancer en écartant la tempête. Elle sortit de sa tente et courut jusqu'à la tête du convoi.

« Moriane ! cria t-elle.

-Ne le déconcentrez pas, dit Shawani. Je pense qu'il fournit un effort extrême. Il le fait pour votre ami. »

Moriane avança durant une demi-heure sans s'arrêter. Il sentait que ses forces l'avaient presque toute quittées. Il devait tenir jusqu'à la fin, le temps était leur pire ennemi. Il ne tenait plus. Il trébucha. Shawani hurla de se mettre à l'abri. Moriane ne tiendrait que quelques secondes encore.

« Saria ! Venez !

-Il faut l'aider !

-SARIA ! »

La kokiri courut vers le terran. Moriane allait lâcher. Saria bondit pour arriver à temps, la tempête les engloutit en une fraction de seconde.

La tempête cessa quelques minutes plus tard. Les Gerudos étaient habitués à ces tempêtes qui ne duraient que rarement plus d'une heure. Les gerudos sortirent de leurs tentes à moitié ensevelies sous le sable. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Saria et Moriane. Link était sorti.

« Où sont Moriane et Saria ? demanda t-il à Shawani.

-Sous le sable, répondit-il. Il y a peu de chance de les retrouver vivant.

-Cherchons-les, où étaient-ils la dernière fois que vous les avez vu ?

-A environ vingt mètres en avant de la caravane. »

Ils avancèrent de vingt pas. Il n'y avait rien si ce n'est une petite dune d'un mètre de haut. Intrigué, Shawani commença à creuser la dune. Il eut la surprise de tomber sur des cactus.

« Ces cactus n'étaient pas là tout à l'heure, dit-il.

-Dégageons-les, fit Link. C'est sûrement Saria qui les a fait pousser. »

Avec l'aide de plusieurs gerudos, ils évacuèrent le sable autour des cactus. Ces derniers avaient poussé en un rond serré et étaient restés resserrés jusqu'à former un dôme protecteur.

« Saria ! Moriane ! appela Link.

-Link, répondit la voix de Saria. Link on est là.

-Ca va ?

-Moriane est très fatigué mais il est en vie. On est pas blessé.

-On va vous sortir de là tout de suite. »

Link prit une de ses épées et entailla les cactus à grands coups. Quelques instants plus tard, Saria et Moriane étaient extrait de leur abri de fortune.

Moriane fut installé dans la tente avec Vana et Saria. La caravane reprit sa route. Moriane ne se reposa que quelques heures. Il vint rejoindre Shawani à la tête de la caravane.

« Tu devrais te reposer encore un peu, dit-il.

-Ca ira, répondit le terran. Je reconnais que j'ai un peu forcé. Jamais je n'ai fait quelque chose d'aussi dur.

-Saria s'est montré très courageuse aussi, elle n'a pas hésité à se jeter dans la tempête pour te protéger.

-Je sais. »


	15. Chapitre XIV L'Ultime Confrontation

**CHAPITRE XIV : L'ULTIME CONFRONTATION**

Quelques heures plus tard, Ils atteignirent la bordure du Désert Eternel. C'était le moment de se séparer de la caravane gerudoe.

« Ce fut un réel plaisir de voyager avec vous, dit Moriane. J'espère vous revoir un jour.

-Je l'espère aussi, dit Shawani. Vous serez toujours les bienvenus parmi nous. Seigneur Link, soignez vous bien.

-Merci.

-Saria, vous avez une grande force cachée, votre courage est grand, ayez foi en vous.

-Merci Shawani, au plaisir de vous revoir.

-Princesse Zelda. Ne soyez pas surprise, je vous ai identifié dés les premiers instants où je vous ai vu. Votre voyage touche à sa fin, je souhaite que vous n'ayez aucun problème pour le peu qu'il vous reste. Je souhaite aussi vous avoir démontré que le peuple Gerudo ne se limite pas qu'aux pillards qui sont des parias pour nous aussi.

-Je vous promets de dire la vérité sur votre peuple à mon père. Et je souhaite que des relations amicales naissent entre nos peuples.

-Shalia walach. Ça veut dire que Dieu vous bénisse. Maintenant allez-y, le temps presse.

-Merci mon ami, lança Moriane. Je te promets de revenir te voir. A bientôt. »

Il ne restait que quelques lieues jusqu'à la forteresse de Riam et le Gouffre Maudit. La forteresse était toujours aussi imposante. Ses murs d'un gris noir rappelaient la mort de Gadis et des chevaliers de la Triforce qui l'accompagnaient. Pour Moriane, elle rappelait aussi la première mort de Link. Il leur restait assez de temps pour rejoindre la Forêt Kokiri, ils avaient presque réussi la où tout semblait perdu. Mais une flèche vint se ficher dans le sol devant eux, leur interdisant d'avancer. Des pillards gerudos se tenaient à flanc de la montagne qui délimitait au sud le goulot menant au gouffre. Une vingtaine de gerudos vinrent encerclés le groupe. Un homme très grand portant une armure noire et arborant une barbe ténébreuse s'avança. Il était borgne depuis peu visiblement. Il n'y avait pas de doute mais c'était impossible !

« Ganon ! s'exclama Link. Comment ?

-Je n'étais pas mort voila tout, répondit Ganon de sa voix rauque. Mais j'ai bien failli y rester. Heureusement pour moi les sorciers zelgads qui doivent m'assurer le contrôle de Zelda sont arrivés quelques minutes après votre départ. Ils m'ont soigné et j'ai pu me lancer à votre poursuite.

-Comment se peut-il que tu sois ici avant nous sans que nous t'ayons vu passé ? demanda Moriane.

-Tu sembles bien connaître le monde mais il t'en reste pas mal à parcourir jeune terran. Il existe un passage dans les montagnes qui relie ce lieu à l'Empire Zelgad. Je vous attends depuis quelques heures. Vous avez fait vite, je ne vous attendais pas avant demain voir quelques jours. Vous êtes presque arrivés à Hyrule mais je ne vous laisserais pas aller plus loin. Vous allez mourir ici et maintenant. »

Ganon sortit son cimeterre à lame noire. Moriane tendit la main, un vent puissant s'abattit sur Ganon mais pas assez. Le maître des pillards gerudos tint bon jusqu'à ce que Moriane tombe un genou à terre. Il n'avait pas récupéré assez depuis la tempête.

« Tu es faible jeune terran, dit Ganon. Ta magie ne vous sauvera pas cette fois. »

Link s'avança en prenant son bouclier d'une main et son épée de l'autre.

« C'est moi ton adversaire, Ganon, dit-il.

-J'accepte, fils de Linador. Et cette fois-ci, personne ne viendra intervenir. »

Ils s'éloignèrent du groupe pour avoir le champ libre. Link était prêt, Ganon aussi. Le jeune hylien lança le premier assaut, un assaut rude dés le premier coup.

« Tu veux finir vite ce combat jeune Link, dit Ganon en le repoussant. La mort t'appelle, tu l'entends, n'est-ce pas ? Cette marque qui te ronge le corps, c'est celle de la mort.

-Arrête de causer et bas-toi ! »

Ganon arrêtait chaque attaque de Link mais le jeune hylien faisait de même avec celle du traître. Le temps pressait, la marque de Link lui prenait déjà la moitié du visage et la violence du combat semblait accélérer sa propagation. Link tenta une attaque tourbillonnante sans l'armer, une tornade d'énergie bleue frappa Ganon de plein fouet. Link enchaîna avec un coup d'estoc mais Ganon l'esquiva en frappant le bouclier de bas en haut, l'arrachant du bras de Link. Il le repoussa violement d'un coup de pied à l'abdomen. Link se releva. Son bouclier était trop loin pour qu'il puisse le récupérer. Et puis peu importe, l'important était de vaincre Ganon, il devait l'attaquer. Link leva sa main gauche et vint saisir le pommeau de son autre épée, il la tira hors de son fourreau. L'épée de son père dans sa main droite, celle de son oncle dans la gauche, les deux œuvres de Danaüs reflétaient la pâle lumière du soleil couchant. Avec plus de rage si c'était encore possible, Link se lança sur Ganon. Les coups tombaient de tous les côtés mais Ganon parvenait toujours à contenir le fougueux garde. Ganon frappait également mais ses coups ne traversaient pas la garde de Link.

Le combat dura longtemps, personne ne pouvait dire combien de temps, le temps était une notion devenue difficile à mesurer. Les deux guerriers étaient exténués. Malgré la fatigue, Ganon parvint à esquisser un sourire :

« Je te félicite Link. Tu es bien plus fort que ton père ne l'était, mais je ne saurais dire si tu as égalé le niveau de Gadis au plus haut de sa force.

-Je ne suis pas là pour entendre ça, dit Link. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. »

Effectivement, la marque s'était encore étendue, il ne restait que sa joue et le tour de son œil droit qui apparaissait claires. Ses cheveux eux-mêmes noircissaient.

« Battons-nous ! cria t-il. »

Ganon attaqua mais son coup fut paré et contré, la contre-attaque le manqua de peu. La vue de Link commençait à se brouiller. Il lui fallait envoyer une attaque définitive ne demandant pas spécialement de viser. La seule qu'il connaissait, assez puissante, c'était le tourbillon de feu, mais jamais Ganon ne lui laisserait le temps de l'armer. A moins que…

Link ouvrit la ligne en écartant une nouvelle fois la lame noire de Ganon. Il était bas sur ses jambes, les bras tendus de chaque côté tenant ses épées bien droites. Ganon n'avait pas encore récupéré son équilibre, il pouvait allègrement bloquer une attaque normale même dans cette position mais Link se mit à tournoyer et ses épées se nappèrent de flammes ardentes. Elles frappèrent l'une après l'autre à un rythme endiablé. Les flammes brûlaient les entailles à peine ouvertes. Ganon s'effondra au sol. Son corps brûlé était couvert d'entailles sanglantes. Link tomba à genoux.

« Je suis vaincu, souffla Ganon. Tu es fort jeune Link. Si tu avais été de mon côté nous aurions pu dominer le monde aisément.

-J'ai prêté serment, dit Link en se relevant pour s'avancer vers Ganon. Je ne pouvais m'y dérober. Si je l'avais fait, j'aurai trahi la famille royale, mes ancêtres, mon père, mon oncle, mais surtout moi-même. Et puis surtout, j'aime la princesse Zelda. Je l'aime depuis toujours. La savoir en danger était pour moi inconcevable. Je me devais de faire quelque chose.

-Je comprends, j'ai prêté serment moi aussi par le passé mais ce n'était pas fait pour moi. Tu as gagné contre moi, mais tu as perdu contre la mort, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui je sais. Je sens la vie me quitter depuis deux semaines. Mais l'important c'est qu'elle soit en vie et de retour ici. »

Link acheva Ganon d'un coup d'épée dans le poitrail. Puis il s'effondra à son tour, lâchant ses deux épées.

Tous se portèrent à ses côtés.

« Link ! Link ! appela Zelda.

-Il a perdu connaissance, dit Moriane. La marque s'est propagée plus vite que l'on avait prévu. Il faut partir tout de suite pour la Forêt Kokiri.

-Vous croyez que l'on va vous laissez partir, lança une voix derrière eux. »

Les gerudos semblaient enragés. Ils se tenaient prêt à sauter sur le groupe et à les découper en pièce.

« Votre maître est mort, lança Moriane. Allez-vous en.

-Oui il est mort mais nous, nous sommes encore là. Nous allons pouvoir demandé une grosse rançon pour la princesse. Pour vous par contre, le voyage s'arrête ici.

-Attendez, arrêta Zelda en se levant. C'est moi que vous voulez, laissez-les partir et je vous suivrais sans faire d'histoire.

-Zelda ! s'écria Moriane.

-Votre majesté ! fit Vana.

-Link ne le voudrait pas, dit Saria.

-Link va mourir si vous ne partez pas tout de suite, dit Zelda. Je veux qu'il vive. Acceptez-vous ?

-D'accord princesse. Allez-vous en, nous ne vous ferons rien. »

Le pillard n'ajouta rien de plus, une flèche venait de lui perforer le crâne. Tout le monde se tourna vers le gouffre, de l'autre côté des soldats d'Hyrule menaçaient les pillards gerudos de leurs arcs. A leur tête, se trouvait Zinus, le capitaine de la Garde Royale. Les pillards prirent peur et s'enfuirent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient.


	16. Chapitre XV Le dernier combat de Link

**CHAPITRE XV : LE DERNIER COMBAT DE LINK**

Les soldats accompagnés de quelques gardes royaux passèrent par le passage secret de la forteresse et les rejoignirent. Zinus s'agenouilla respectueusement devant la princesse.

« Votre majesté, nous sommes heureux de vous revoir vivante et en bonne santé, dit-il.

-Zinus, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, dit-elle. Il faut emmener Link d'urgence à la Forêt Kokiri.

-Link ? Que lui arrive t-il ?

-On n'a pas le temps de vous raconter, intervint Moriane. Il faut qu'on y aille.

-Attendez, Link doit répondre de l'accusation de haute trahison pour avoir quitté le palais sans autorisation.

-Trahison ? Il a délivré la princesse !

-Le Roi va sûrement l'amnistier et le récompenser mais il doit venir au palais.

-S'il ne va pas à la Forêt Kokiri immédiatement, il va mourir !

-Capitaine Zinus, reprit Zelda. Je vous ordonne de les laisser partir. »

Zinus regarda Zelda, ce n'était plus la jeune fille qu'il avait devant lui mais une princesse royale pleine d'autorité.

« Gamos, Jol, appela Zinus. Vous avez entendu ce qu'a dit la princesse, aidez-les à faire traverser le gouffre à Link, donnez leur des chevaux frais et escortez les jusqu'à la Forêt Kokiri. Rien ni personne ne doit vous arrêtez.

-A vos ordres, souria Jol. »

Jol prit Link sur ses épaules et partit à grande foulée. De l'autre côté du gouffre, il installa Link sur un cheval en l'attachant pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Saria et Moriane prirent chacun un cheval. Zelda voulut faire de même mais Zinus l'arrêta.

« Votre majesté, dit-il. Votre père vous attends.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Zelda, nous le sauverons, assura Moriane. »

Ils partirent au triple galop dans la Passe de la Mort. La nuit était tombée sur Hyrule. On n'entendait que les cris des animaux nocturnes. Link ressemblait à un cadavre, il ne bougeait pas d'un souffle.

Zelda priait en son âme pour qu'ils arrivent à temps.

« Votre majesté, dit Zinus. Il faut y aller.

-Je vous suis capitaine. »

Saria, Moriane, Jol et Gamos chevauchait plus vite que le vent. Link ne réagissait pas, il s'était réveillé mais garder son œil ouvert semblait être un combat de chaque instant. Il ne voyait que la silhouette floue de Saria galopant à ses côtés. La vie le quittait, la mort le prenait, il le sentait.

« Tiens bon Link ! On y sera bientôt ! »

Il n'entendait que vaguement ces mots de Moriane. Tout lui semblait si lointain. Même ce cheval sur lequel il était harnaché et qui remuait au rythme de ses sabots sur le sol.

Il fallut plus d'une demi-journée pour rejoindre le palais royal d'Hyrule. Lorsqu'elle arriva au palais, Zelda fut accueilli par des sourires et des cris de joie.

« LA PRINCESSE EST REVENUE ! ELLE VA BIEN ! »

Mais Zelda dut se forcer à sourire pour répondre à ses sujets, son cœur était trop préoccupé. Le plus heureux fut bien sur son père qui, oubliant toute convention, étreignit affectueusement sa fille.

« Zelda, dit-il. Je suis si heureux de te revoir. J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu à tout jamais.

-Moi aussi père, fit-elle en retenant ses larmes. Père, il faut que j'aille à la Forêt Kokiri.

-Pourquoi ?

-Link, il est mourant et il n'y a que là-bas qu'il peut être soigné. J'ai donné l'ordre au capitaine Zinus qu'il fasse escorté Link et ses amis jusqu'à la Forêt Kokiri mais je veux m'y rendre également.

-Link, c'est lui qui t'a sauvé.

-Oui, bien que sachant qu'il pouvait mourir en quittant la Forêt Kokiri, il a fait un long et périlleux voyage pour venir me sauver et me ramener en Hyrule.

-Il va falloir que tu me racontes tout sur le chemin, car je viens avec toi. Capitaine Zinus, nous partons pour la Forêt Kokiri.

-A vos ordres votre majesté, dit Zinus. Préparez l'escorte royale ! lança t-il à ses hommes.

-Sala.

-Votre majesté.

-N'ais-je pas signé un édit royal condamnant Link à mort pour haute trahison ?

-Oui votre majesté, le voici. »

Le Roi prit le papier et le déchira en plusieurs morceaux.

« C'était de la belle écriture mais je le préfère dans cet état, dit le Roi. Allons-y. »

Cela faisait des heures que Link et son escorte chevauchaient. Ils étaient passé près du village Toal si vite que les habitants ne purent les identifiés. La Forêt Kokiri n'était plus très loin. La marque se refermait sur les dernières parcelles de peau claire. Ses cheveux étaient déjà d'un noir de mort. La vie ne subsistait en lui que par quelques particules de chaleur s'égrainant hors de son corps. Son œil se ferma.

« Tiens bon Link ! La forêt est en vu ! »

Les ombrages de la Forêt Kokiri n'étaient plus qu'à une portée de flèche. Ils demandèrent aux chevaux un ultime effort. La marque se referma. Ils passèrent la lisière comme si la Mort elle-même était à leur trousse et que cette ombre symbolisait la Vie. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin. Les chevaux haletaient à s'en arracher les poumons. Moriane coupa les liens de Link et le déposa au sol. La marque s'estompa d'un coup, ses cheveux reprirent leur blondeur. Mais Link restait sans vie, le corps pâle.

« Link, appela Moriane. On a réussi, on y est. Ouvre les yeux et regarde, la Forêt Kokiri, on a réussi. Allez lève toi.

-Moriane, dit Saria. Je…je ne ressens plus la vie en lui.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Il n'y a plus de vie en lui.

-Tu te trompes, il lui en reste des tonnes, n'est-ce pas Link ? La plaisanterie est terminée, lève toi. Maintenant.

-Moriane, fit Saria en posant une main sur son épaule. On est arrivé trop tard. Je suis désolé. Il est mort. »

Aucun écho, pas un murmure, pas un souffle. Rien que le silence. Tout semblait s'être arrêté. Même le soleil qui se levait timidement ne l'osait plus.

« NON ! hurla Moriane en se levant, déchirant le silence. Tu ne peux pas ! Tu n'en as pas le droit ! Après tout ce que tu as traversé ! Tu ne peux pas abandonné maintenant ! Mojo ! Fais quelque chose ! N'es-tu pas le maître de ses lieus ?

-L'Arbre Mojo ne peut rien faire. Link a gagné le droit de se reposer, dit Saria. Il a fait son devoir.

-Tout ça pour un devoir, pour l'honneur. L'honneur n'amène qu'à la mort. Pourquoi ne t'en ais-tu pas rendu compte ? Je le savais. Pourquoi cette chose m'enlève tout ceux auxquels je tiens ? Espèce d'imbécile ! L'honneur est bien une vertu d'égoïste. »

Moriane tomba à genoux, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Saria s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça pour le réconforter.

« Il est mort en faisant ce qu'il croyait être juste, dit-elle. Il est mort pour sauver celle qu'il aime.

-Zelda, comment lui annoncer ça ?

-Ramenons son corps au palais royal, dit Gamos. Qu'il reçoive les honneurs qui lui sont dû.

-Inutile de se presser maintenant, n'est-ce pas Link ? On a trop couru ces deux dernières semaines. »


	17. Chapitre XVI Le Voeu de Zelda

**CHAPITRE XVI : LE VŒU DE ZELDA**

Ils remontèrent à cheval et partirent vers le palais d'Hyrule. Moriane ne prononça pas un mot. Après quelques heures sur la plaine d'Hyrule, Jol vit quelque chose au loin.

« Le cortège royal, annonça t-il. Le Roi et la princesse viennent vers nous.

-Zelda voulait sûrement venir à la Forêt Kokiri pour voir Link en bonne santé, dit Moriane. Posons-le à terre. je ne veux pas que Zelda le voit ainsi attaché. »

Avec l'aide de Jol et Gamos, Moriane posa le corps de Link sur le sol. Le cortège s'approchait.

« Saria ! Moriane ! s'exclama Zelda en descendant de cheval. Link va bien ? Il est resté à la Forêt Kokiri ?

-Zelda, je…commença Moriane. Il…

-Quoi ? Vous me faites peur.

-Zelda, dit Saria. Link est là. »

Zelda suivit des yeux la main de Saria et vit le corps sans vie de Link gisant par terre. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, elle était comme figée.

« Non, pleura t-elle en s'avançant lentement vers le corps de Link. Ce n'est pas possible. Tu m'avais promis de revenir vivant. »

Elle tomba à genoux près du corps.

« Pourquoi Link ? Pourquoi ?

-Pour toi princesse Zelda, dit Moriane. Rien que pour toi. Il est mort pour toi.

-NON ! hurla t-elle en enlaçant le corps. »

Le Roi baissa la tête en signe de tristesse. Il était venu félicité celui qui lui avait ramené sa fille et il ne le pouvait plus.

« Pour vous aussi Roi Tigen, lança Moriane. Pour vous tous ! Pour des futilités comme l'honneur et le devoir ! Pour ce qui vous pousse à payer de votre vie en oubliant que d'autres tiennent à vous et ne veulent pas vous voir mourir ! Il est mort pour tout ça ! »

Saria releva la tête d'un coup comme si une voix parlait dans son esprit.

« Arbre Mojo ? fit-elle. Quoi ? Vous êtes sûr ? D'accord. Zelda, posez votre oreille sur la poitrine de Link et silence autour.

-Quoi ? fit Zelda.

-C'est l'Arbre Mojo qui me dit de vous dire ça. »

Zelda posa son oreille sur le cœur de Link et écouta attentivement. Mais rien. Rien que le silence. Elle se releva.

« Ecoutez plus longtemps, dit Saria. »

Zelda reposa la tête en fermant les yeux.

« To…Dom. »

Elle resta sans bouger durant un long moment et :

« To…Dom. »

Elle se releva d'un bond.

« Il bat, murmura t-elle. Son cœur bat ! Il est vivant !

-L'Arbre Mojo dit de regarder ses yeux, fit Saria. »

Zelda écarta ses paupières.

« Il sont noirs, dit-elle.

-Il est toujours sous le joug de l'enchantement de Mojo, dit Moriane. Nous sommes arrivés à temps mais il était si inconscient que l'on a cru qu'il était mort. Ramenons-le à la Forêt Kokiri.

-Non, interdit Saria. L'Arbre Mojo dit que la princesse peut faire quelque chose. Vous seule le pouvez.

-Quoi ? Que puis-je faire ? »

Zelda réfléchit. Les paroles de Ganon lui revinrent en mémoire :

« Vous seule pouvez utiliser la Triforce. »

« Je sais ce qu'il faut faire, dit-elle. Il faut retourner au palais royal.

-Capitaine Zinus, dit le Roi.

-A vos ordres. On retourne au palais. »

Le cortège retourna le plus rapidement possible au palais royal d'Hyrule. Ils transportèrent Link dans la salle du trône. La princesse demanda à tous de s'écarter. Elle s'avança vers le trône.

« Zelda, lança le Roi. Es-tu sûr ?

-Oui père. Seul la Triforce peut le sauver. Il le mérite et surtout j'ai besoin de lui. »

Zelda s'agenouilla devant le trône, les mains jointes comme pour prier. Elle savait quoi faire et quoi dire.

« Divine Triforce, moi, Zelda, princesse héritière du trône d'Hyrule je t'en conjure, apparais devant moi et exhausse mon souhait. »

Une lumière dorée surgit du trône. Les triangles d'or qui ornaient le haut du siège royal grossirent, se détachèrent du métal et tournoyèrent dans l'espace. Une voix douce, chaleureuse et féminine coula dans la pièce :

« Princesse Zelda, je suis l'essence de la Triforce. Toi seule peut m'invoquer tel que tu viens de le faire. Quel est ton souhait ?

-Ce jeune homme, Link, a été plus loin qu'il était humainement possible pour me libérer de Ganon. Il a été jusqu'à défié la mort. Il a souffert plus que n'importe qui. Faites qu'il vive, que l'enchantement du Vénérable Arbre Mojo disparaisse et qu'il puisse vivre la vie qu'il a choisie.

-Il n'a fait que son devoir, il a mérité de se reposer. Pourquoi ne pas le laisser ?

-Parce que je veux qu'il reste près de moi, et que d'autres le veulent aussi.

-Pourquoi le voulez-vous près de vous ?

-Parce que je l'aime, je ne peux pas vivre sans lui.

-Votre âme est pure. Venez princesse, touchez les Triangles Sacrés, touchez la Triforce. Si votre souhait est pur, il se réalisera. »

Zelda se leva et marcha vers la Triforce. Elle sentait sa chaleur irradiée autour d'elle. Elle était lumineuse mais n'éblouissait pas. Zelda se plaça juste en dessous. Les triangles d'or cessèrent de tournoyer, formant l'emblème de la famille royale d'Hyrule. Zelda leva les bras, touchant la Divine Triforce. Il y eut un éclair de lumière d'or. Du vide entre les triangles dorés, un jet de lumière surgit et enveloppa Link. Zelda ne cessait de prier dans son cœur pour que son amour lui revienne. La Triforce cessa de briller et dans un ultime tournoiement, revint s'encastrer dans le métal du trône royal.

Zelda accourut auprès de Link. Ce dernier était toujours inconscient. Il remua, ouvrit les yeux. Ses yeux bleus s'ouvrirent sur le visage souriant de Zelda.

« Zelda, souria t-il. J'étais venu te sauver et c'est toi qui me sauve.

-Je ne pouvais pas te perdre comme ça, dit-elle. Je t'aime trop pour te laisser partir. »

Zelda se pencha pour embrasser son sauveur. Comme pour leur rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, quelqu'un toussota. Les deux amants se relevèrent. Link s'agenouilla devant le Roi.

« Votre majesté, dit-il. Je suis prêt à recevoir mon châtiment pour ma trahison.

-Sala, appela le Roi. As-tu un édit royal disant que Link est un traître ?

-Non votre majesté.

-Reste à genou jeune Link. »

Le Roi prit son épée et posa le plat de sa lame sur l'épaule de Link.

« Link, je te fais chevalier de l'Ordre de la Triforce. Prête serment.

-Vivre pour Hyrule. Mourir pour Hyrule. Par le courage et l'honneur nous servirons sans penser à l'abandon.

-Relevez-vous, seigneur Link. »

Link se releva sous les acclamations des gardes royaux et de ses amis.

« Link ! fit Saria. Je suis si heureuse que tout se termine bien.

-Il va falloir me raconter ce qui s'est passé après la mort de Ganon.

-Disons qu'on t'a une fois de plus sauvé la vie, dit Moriane. Mais ne t'en fais pas personne n'a paniqué.

-C'est vrai, reprit Saria. Mais tu aurais dû voir Moriane lorsqu'on t'a cru mort à la Forêt Kokiri, c'était très émouvant.

-Ah oui ! fit Link.

-N'importe quoi, se défendit Moriane. Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas mourir ainsi.

-Merci mon ami.

-De rien. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

-Ma place est ici, je dois protéger la famille royale.

-En particulier Zelda, hein ?

-Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire ? Tu vas retourner dans la Forêt Kokiri Saria ?

-Je ne crois pas, du moins pas tout de suite, dit-elle. Je voudrai continuer à visiter le monde. Si monsieur Moriane veut bien me servir de guide.

-Et moi qui voulait reprendre ma petite vie tranquille, dit le terran. Enfin pourquoi pas ? Mais avant j'ai deux mots à dire au Roi d'Hyrule. Hey ! Tigen !

-Pardon ? fit le Roi surpris. Monsieur Moriane ?

-Voyons pas de ça entre nous, appelle moi Moriane tout simplement. J'ai quelques amis qui aimeraient nouer des liens d'amitié avec le peuple d'Hyrule.

-Des amis ?

-Oui, Darunia le chef des Gorons, Zora le Roi du peuple Zora, Sheik des Sheikah sans oublier Shawani, un marchand gerudo qui veut faire comprendre que son peuple ce ne sont pas que des pillards.

-Je vois. Tu as des amis important à ce que je vois. Et bien ma foi, c'est une bonne idée. Peut-être pourrais-tu faire quelque chose dans ce sens ?

-Avec plaisir. »

Le Roi et Moriane s'éloignèrent en discutant.

« Celui la, il changera jamais, fit Link.

-Heureusement, dit Saria. »

**FIN**

**NDA : **J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu. Je vais sûrement faire une suite avec Moriane et Saria comme personnages principaux. Je ne sais pas quand car j'ai beaucoup de travail (et oui !). Sur ce, kénavo !


End file.
